Encierro Infernal
by GranHana
Summary: ¿Podra la claustrofobia y el calor infernal de una fastidiosa chica, derretir la coraza de hielo de Camus? Secretos, discusiones, humor y mucha tension sexual ¡AQUI!
1. Chapter 1

**(N/a)** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí me tienen nuevamente con éste nuevo fic… ¿y adivinen qué? ¡¡ESTA TERMINADO!! Lo se, ¡es tan sorprendente! Año Nuevo, Vida Nueva, Fic Nuevo recién salido del horno y terminado para ustedes.

¡Me siento tan genial! (_si amigos, y en verdad me avergüenza que casi nunca termine lo que hago, ¡pero ya me autosuperé! ¡Siii! Este logro algún dia se lo contaré a mis hijos, si señor_). Me di cuenta que lo mío no son los fics largos…por alguna extraña razón _(está bien, por la pereza, la falta de tiempo y la escasa imaginación que tengo)_ nunca los llego a terminar… Pero bueno, he aquí el fruto de tanto trabajo… _(si, sobre todo)_ y de tantas neuronas fundidas_._ Originalmente esto iba a ser un Oneshot, pero viendo el (_poco habitual)_ flujo de ideas en mi cabecita, y viendo que son bastantes hojas para un Oneshot (_a mi parecer_), decidí entonces agruparlo en 3 capítulos.

Este fic va dedicado a _Saint Lune_, mi amiguita que siempre me ha seguido en cuanto a Saint Seiya (y a veces Inuyasha) se trata. Aquí te dejo este fic pequeña, sea donde sea que estés, ¡Es sobre Kamus, tu favorito! Jeje

Ahh por cierto, para los que conocen exactamente la estructura arquitectónica del Santuario de Athena, creo que le hice una pequeñísima modificación: La mansión Kido _(que es la residencia original Sahori)_ la trasladé _(con los superpoderes de teletransportación que me prestó mi amigo Gokú)_ y ahora queda justo detrás del templo de Athena.

Y para los que no conocen donde coño queda ese famoso templo, les comento que queda en el país de Grecia, ciudad Atenas, te alejas de la civilización (_si, hasta que te salgas del mapa)_ y pasas un camino largo y agotador hasta subir a una montaña en donde se alzan orgullosas las 12 casas zodiacales (_cada una con uno que otro hermoso caballero dorado_), pasas por todas las casas (_como perro por su casa_), subiendo esas escaleras sin fin, hasta llegar a la última casa que es la de Piscis. Al llegar allí pasas el gran salón en el que se encuentra el Patriarca y justo detrás está majestuosamente ubicada la estatua de la diosa Athena, reverenciada por su sabiduría, castidad y justicia (_todo lo que le falta a su tonta reencarnación…lo siento no puedo evitar hablar mal de Sahori, la odio XD_). Bueno, justo detrás de la estatua está el templo de Athena. Dios, demoro mucho dando direcciones, aunque no se ni porque lo hago ahora, la verdad no es necesario pero bueno, por si las dudas aquí les explico.

Y no se extrañen si ven cambios de descripción de un momento a otro, así como puedo describir una situación tensa, no dudaré en meterle algo de humor, ingenuidad, tal vez ira, tristeza, misterio, romanticismo _(bueno, eso último no)_…Y obviamente, mucho lime y como no, ¡también Lemmon! Prácticamente es la base del fic, ya verán más adelante el por qué Muahahahaha.

Está de mas decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, al igual que las marcas o personajes que por X o Y motivo los termino mencionando… Creo que los personajes que escogí son bastante conocidos por todos, a pesar de que solamente los menciono en una pequeña línea (no hay que quitarles el protagonismo jeje)

**Indicaciones:**

--Diálogo de personajes—

"_Pensamientos de los personajes"_

_**Flash Back**_

……… Cambio de escenario o personaje

* * *

**Título: **Encierro Infernal

**Autora:** La Gran Hana

**Todos los derechos reservados:** Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Saint Seiya me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** [CamusXOc] [Hetero] [Lime] [Lemon]

* * *

**CAPITULO 1:**

_***La vida no se mide por el tiempo que respiras, sino por los momentos que te dejan sin respiración***_

……………..

Pegado contra la pared, apoyado en un bordillo, sostenido por unas enredaderas, justo al lado de la ventana de los aposentos de Sahori y escoltado por la noche, Camus comprobó que no hubiera nadie dentro de aquella habitación para poder entrar. Miró hacia abajo y controlando la sensación de vacío en su estómago, pudo ver que si hacía un movimiento en falso, caería de aquel cuarto piso. Y aunque la caída elementalmente no afectaría a un caballero dorado como él, sí produciría mucho ruido, alarmando a los habitantes de aquella mansión.

Y eso era lo que menos quería.

Ser descubierto.

Asomando su cabeza y haciendo que sus cabellos azulados se menearan por la brisa de la noche, abrió con cuidado la ventana y entró con cautela y sigilo, como cuando un tigre acecha a su presa con determinación y cálculo. Agudizó sus oídos y no escucho nada. Buscó con cuidado un interruptor para iluminar la habitación, ya que si bien sus movimientos eran felinos, su vista nunca sería como la de ellos. Lo encontró muy cerca de él, y al prender la luz puso en marcha su plan.

Al ser el guardián de la una de las últimas casas del zodiaco, la casa de Acuario, fue solo cuestión de minutos escabullirse en las demás casas, pasar por el Gran Salón y el templo de Athena, para llegar sin ser detectado a su destino final…

La Mansión Kido.

Apenas entró a aquella habitación, sintió la rabia, la indignación y la ira hervirle la sangre. Estaba furioso… había dedicado casi su vida en defender una utopía y ahora que estaba a punto de descubrir la verdad, solamente podía regañarse mentalmente por ser tan leal. Aunque gracias a Zeus se quitó la venda de los ojos a tiempo y pudo ver lo que ocurría en esos momentos.

Había descubierto que Sahori Kido era una rata embaucadora. Lo era, por cosas del destino se enteró que Sahori tenía un plan entre manos…

La fundación Graude y el Santuario eran solo una fachada para encubrir y justificar su lavado de activos que pasaba de generación en generación en esa sucia familia. Se habían aprovechado de él y de todos sus compañeros para involucrarlos inconcientemente en un juego peligroso. Maldición, si por algún motivo llegaran a descubrir los negocios ilícitos de Sahori, de seguro ella escaparía ilesa y todos los caballeros quedarían como los culpables cómplices, a pesar de desconocer el tema en su totalidad.

Dudó un poco si lo que escuchó por boca del Señor Mitsumasa Kido era verdad. Está bien que Sahori era tan bruta que de seguro se perdería pasando un puente, pero aún así había dos cosas en las que ahora estaba más que convencido de que ella no era para nada inútil: en ser una ninfómana en serie, y en ser fiel heredera de un legado ilegítimo, siendo una arpía manipuladora.

Malnacida Sahori Kido que por coincidencias de la vida fue la reencarnación de su adorada diosa Athena, haciendo alarde de tan honorable título, manchándolo con su ambición. _"Maldita Suertuda"._

Y lo peor era que nadie le creía, a él, un honorable Caballero Dorado.

Ni siquiera Mu de Aries que se supone que es el caballero más racional de todos.

Ni Milo de Escorpio que es su mejor amigo.

Y no los culpaba, seguramente si él mismo no lo hubiera escuchado en vivo y en directo, de seguro no lo hubiera creído.

Y ahora Camus temía por su futuro, por su valiosa libertad, y por su inocencia. El solo pensar en estar extraditado en una cárcel de máxima seguridad, juzgado por algo que ni siquiera cometió, encerrado hasta pagar 40 cadenas perpetuas y 3 penas de muerte lo hacían temblar.

Sea como sea, debía hurtar un portafolio de cuero negro en el que estaba toda la información personal acerca de cada uno de los caballeros de la Orden de Athena, antes que los hicieran responsables de cualquier acto. Aunque debía agradecer algo y era que Sahori no dejaba de ser descuidada, y dentro de aquel portafolio también tenía todo lo referido a su negocio clandestino, descubriría quienes estaban detrás de eso y los haría pagar caro por su traición…

Y aquel portafolio estaba seguramente guardado en la habitación de ella. Y solamente debía entrar, encontrar el bendito portafolio y salir lo más rápido posible por donde vino.

"_Será como pan comido"_

Su plan no podía fallar…

Aunque no debería confiarse, por mas fácil que pareciera.

Procedió entonces a revisar entre todos los cajones que encontró en la habitación. Todos esos muebles y armarios finos confirmaron el despilfarro de dinero que tenía la malcriada caprichosa heredera Kido. Hurgó aquí y allá, sin encontrar mas que cosméticos, joyas, objetos electrónicos, películas en Dvd, y frascos de perfumes. No desistiría de su labor hasta encontrar lo que quería.

………………

En otra habitación de esa misma Mansión, una joven de cabellos negros azulados husmeaba entre un escritorio de fina madera extranjera. Su instinto femenino la había llevado como un imán a aquel lugar, por lo que no demoró mucho escudriñando.

--Perfecto—en su femíneo rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción. En realidad no fue tan difícil entrar a la Mansión, debido a la poca seguridad que había. Bueno, sin contar a los caballeros dorados, no había nada de alambre de púas, ni perros cancerberos, ni cámaras ocultas, ni rayos infrarrojos.

Tomó aquel portafolio negro y lo guardó en su bolsa rosada, cerca de su máscara de Amazona y unas herramientas que cargaba por si necesitaba irrumpir abruptamente algún cerrojo o vidrio.

"_Debería escribir 'Cómo entrar a la mansión de una reencarnación griega y robar unos papeles importantes… For Dummies'. Soy muy buena en esto…Aunque no tan buena para los títulos jeje"_

Aquella chica había planeado con anticipación la forma en la que entraría a esa mansión. Sus ropas ligeras facilitaron su labor de entrar a la casa y sus cabellos negros fueron camuflados a la perfección por la oscuridad de la noche. Había subido por aquellos matorrales y firmes enredaderas que rodeaban la ventana de la Biblioteca de Sahori Kido en el cuarto piso, y escogió la hora perfecta en la que la aludida no estuviera presente. Había estudiado sus inmortales rutinas diarias, que ahora todo lo tenía fríamente calculado.

Sahori era a pesar de todo, una persona bastante previsible. Seguramente no escondería unos papeles tan importantes en su habitación, ni en su caja fuerte, ni en el sótano de su casa… 'Papel' es sinónimo de Biblioteca, y un portafolios que contiene papeles importantes tiene que estar en una Biblioteca, ¡Sahori era tan obvia!

Tenía en su bolsa la prueba para hundir a aquella delincuente y hacerla pudrir en la cárcel. Era injusto que esa caprichosa que se creía la dueña del mundo, fuera tan insensata al utilizar a gente tan noble y leal como las Amazonas. Si, por algún motivo su maestra Marín, Amazona de Águila, había confiado en ella para desenmascarar a esa usurpadora, sabiendo que ella estaba en las mejores condiciones para hacer su labor y que era una de las pocas Amazonas que le creía.

¡Quien creería que estaban siendo utilizadas para disimular sus negocitos!

La pelinegra sacó de su bolsa un celular y marcó solo tres dígitos.

--Objetivo conseguido, me preparo para la retirada—susurró monótonamente, para después guardar el aparato comunicador. Miró la hora en el pequeño reloj dorado que estaba en el escritorio y vio que aún tenía tiempo de sobra hasta que Sahori volviera a la Mansión.

De repente le llegó un chispazo al recordar un leve encargo que le había hecho una de las pocas amazonas con las que logró entablar conversación en el poco tiempo que llevaba formando parte de ese grupo de guerreras.

_****Flash Back****_

_--Oye Kaoru, necesito un favor—comentó una amazona de cabello verde sedoso, dirigiendo su mirada oculta tras esa máscara de hierro, negando cualquier gesto de su parte._

_--Oh valla, Shaina pidiéndole favores a una 'infiltrada' como yo—respondió la chica de cabello negro-azulado con ironía y sonrió a pesar de que su rostro no se podía apreciar por esa máscara. --¿Qué se te ofrece?—comentó en un tono dulce y sereno_

_--Ahórrate las ironías porque el favor no es para mi, es para June—respondió Shaina, dirigiendo su rostro hacia una bella chica alta y rubia cerca de ella. La rubia se estremeció al sentir las miradas posarse sobre ella y esperó alguna explicación. –Cuando entres a la Mansión de esa timadora de Sahori…-- pronunció aquel nombre con rencor, empuñando su mano y lastimando su palma con sus largas uñas. La pelinegra la escuchó con atención -–…En su habitación hay unas revistas hentai que le decomisó a June hace tiempo y…_

_--¡Eso no es cierto!—chilló la rubia, sonrojándose exageradamente. Por primera vez supo que aquellas máscaras eran bastante útiles de vez en cuando. Kaoru sintió que iba a irse de espaldas por el comentario. '¿Un Manga Hentai? ¡Que tontería!' Si, claaaro, como si ella fuera muy madura. ¿Apoco antes no había visto un manga de esos por simple curiosidad?_

_--Bueno, es que me parece injusto que esa hija de puta las halla decomisado solo para leerlas…-- comentó nuevamente enojada la amazona de cabello verde_

_--Seguro la debe estar compartiendo con su amante Pandora—comentó ahora la amazona rubia, para no sentirse tan avergonzada y hacer reír a sus compañeras. Efectivamente, lo logró_

_--Kaoru, no olvides traerlas de regreso—se levantó del asiento la peliverde y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro. _

_****Fin Flash Back****_

Bueno, aunque bien podría no hacerle caso a Shaina solo para hacerla enojar, decidió salir de la Biblioteca y entrar a la habitación de Sahori, la noche era joven y larga y mañana sería un día donde triunfaría la Justicia y la Verdad.

………………

Camus se encontraba agachado observando debajo de la enorme cama de Sahori, y solo vio que debajo de ella había millones de zapatos, peluches y cosas sin importancia.

"_Maldición"_

Cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse del suelo sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente.

"_Mierda"_

Se quedó quieto mientras ideaba mentalmente que diablos haría. Si era Sahori podía sorprenderla y amarrarla para después torturarla a que le dijera la verdad.

"_Mmm, no es mala idea"_

Y si era otra persona, no le quedaba otra opción más que hacerle perder el conocimiento. Se levantó levemente del suelo y alzando la cabeza sobre la cama pudo ver que la persona en cuestión era otra. Era una chica de cabello negro y leves destellos azules como los de él, resplandecían como si de tornasol se tratara. Llevaba una falda blanca de pliegues arriba de la rodilla, y una blusa rosada bastante ceñida al cuerpo. Tuvo el presentimiento de haberla visto en otra parte, pero no recordaba exactamente en dónde. Fue entonces cuando vio el reflejo de la chica en el enorme y largo espejo en el que se estaba viendo, que comprobó de quien se trataba.

"_¿Qué diablos hace ELLA aquí?"_

No podía olvidarlo, aquella chica era Kaoru, una problemática e ingenua Amazona novata que apenas hacía unos meses atrás había ingresado al Santuario para ser entrenada. ¡Cómo podía olvidar a un personaje como ella!

_***Flash Back***_

_Camus caminaba por los corredores cerca del coliseo en el que solían entrenar las Amazonas. No estaba del mejor genio ese día, y por ahora solo quería entregarle ese estúpido Sobre perfumado a Marín, todo por ayudar a ese imbécil enamoradizo de Aioria. Desde que el caballero de Leo era el amante de aquella amazona pelirroja llamada Marín, no había hecho mas que quejarse de que la distancia le afectaría el corazón y otras idioteces mayores que por ahora no quería recordar._

_No soportaba que nadie le diera órdenes y aunque Aioria tan solo era un compañero más, decidió hacer lo que estuviera dentro de sus manos para hacerlo callar de una buena vez… si había algo que odiara era a las personas que hablaban y hablaban y peor si se trataba de cosas inútiles como el romance, el amor eterno…_

"_Bah'" pensó con asco y fastidio, buscando con la mirada a la moza de Aioria. Solo accedió esta vez por motivos extremos, pero que ni pensara ese león desnutrido que sería su mensajero por siempre. Eso le pasaba a él por ser tan humanitario._

_Divisó a lo lejos a la famosa Marín, que ya varias veces hacía visto frecuentando a altas horas de la noche la casa de Leo. Estaba lo bastante alejado como para que esas amazonas no notaran su presencia, pero ahora debía hacer que una en especial se acercara a él. ¿Qué haría ahora? No tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar a que la Amazona de Águila se desocupara. _

_Salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos al sentir unos fuertes pasos en el corredor acercándose peligrosamente hacia él, y fue entonces que sintió algo golpear abruptamente contra su espalda y caer contra el suelo, seguido de una mala palabra dicha entre dientes por una voz bastante fina. Camus se giró sobre sus talones y miró indiferente lo que yacía en el piso._

_Una joven de cabellos negros se tocaba la cabeza con torpeza, apartando con su mano parte de su flequillo que resaltaba sobre su piel con fulgor. Era una imagen exótica e hipnotizante, que le quitó el aire unos segundos. La joven alzó el rostro y fue tal su impresión al ver al hombre de armadura dorada frente de ella que abrió la boca para pronunciar algo y ningún sonido salió. La penetrante mirada de aquel caballero la acobardó de sobremanera._

_--Lo..lo…s-siento…-- susurró la chica sonrojada, mientras reía tonta y nerviosamente. El caballero frunció el ceño y ella se sintió intimidada… "¿Que diablos hice ahora?"_

_--Amazona, ¿Dónde está tu máscara?—demandó con cierto tono de odio en su voz. La chica alzó el rostro intrigada, como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma y no lograra entender._

"_¿Es retrasada o se hace?"_

_Camus suspiró hastiado, no era para nada bien el hecho de que un hombre (y menos un caballero) le viera el rostro a una Amazona. Según tenía entendido, era la humillación mas grande que podía sufrir una guerrera, era el equivalente a cortarle el cabello a Sansón o quemar la bandera de algún país, solo que más extremista. Antiguas reglas del Santuario afirmaban que si una guerrera Amazona era vista sin su máscara, tenía dos opciones: la primera que se enamorara del osado que se atrevió a verla, y la segunda que matara al hombre en cuestión. Aunque pelear con un caballero dorado era lo mismo que un suicidio…_

_Si hubiera sido otra amazona, de seguro ya estuviera enloquecida, jalándose el cabello y maldiciendo su ineptitud, escogiendo entre enamorarse de un Caballero Dorado que elementalmente jamás se fijaría en ella, o lanzándose a una muerte asegurada._

_Pero esta chica era distinta… ni siquiera parecía inmutarle el hecho de estar sin máscara. Ni siquiera parecía importarle esas reglas… (Como a él) o bien, era totalmente ignorante a lo que estaba pasando…_

_¡Esto era el colmo!_

_¿Desde cuando la Orden de Athena tenía guerreras tan ineptas?_

_Bueno, por ahora lo dejaría pasar. No le convenía tener a una molesta mujer detrás de él todo el tiempo, y tampoco quería desperdiciar tiempo para matarla._

_--Oh…jeje…lo había olvidado—contestó con inocencia la chica, buscando entre su bolsa rosa la máscara plateada y colocándosela como si de un adorno para el cabello se tratara. Eso era tan…insolente de su parte. –Espero que mi maestra no lo halla notado, sino me castigará—rió nuevamente detrás de su máscara en esa risita estúpida y fastidiosa. --Gracias, caballero…_

_--…Camus de Acuario—respondió rápidamente intentando callarla antes de que siguiera atormentándolo con sus comentarios innecesarios, aunque aún estaba sorprendido por el descuido de la chica de cabellos extraños. Si los miraba detenidamente se asemejaban mucho a los de él, solo que los de ella poseían un brillo único, como si estuvieran bañados por diamantes y luces de estrellas. _

_--Mucho gusto soy Kaoru, amazona de…de Armiño-- esto era definitivamente el tope, una amazona que dudara de su representación era tan imperdonable como el que un cantante famoso olvide su nombre artístico. La observó con una de sus glaciales miradas que congelaban del temor y volteó, dándole la espalda para irse. Él no estaba allí para hacer amistades con locas atolondradas. La chica hizo una expresión perturbada._

"_¡Que tipo tan grosero!, primero me mira como si fuera basura…"_

_--Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez—dijo mas como un regaño que como un consejo –Tonta—masculló por lo bajo con tan mala suerte de ser escuchado._

"… _¡Y encima de eso me insulta!"_

_--Oye, no he sido grosera contigo como para que me trates así—comentó afligida la chica, ella solo había tratado de ser agradable y él le respondía de mala gana. Esperó tal vez alguna disculpa por parte del caballero…pero solo la ignoro y siguió caminando._

"… _¡Y me ignora!" _

_--Antipático congelador con patas—pensó Kaoru en voz alta, haciendo que Camus se detuviera en seco._

_¡Pero quien demonios se creía esa mujer para referirse a él de esa manera!_

_--¿Qué dijiste mujer?—se volvió enojado el caballero y la chica se cruzó de brazos._

_--¿Acaso estas sordo?—Diablos, cómo detestaba que le contestaran con preguntas, y encima de eso que se permitieran tantas confianzas con su persona. Y menos si se trataba de una molesta mocosa inexperta._

_Bien, ella no quería parecer grosera, pero es solo que no toleraba la descortesía y las ofensas sin razón aparente. Si lo que quería era un enfrentamiento verbal, pues eso tendría ese grandulón peliazul. El título de caballero dorado se le había subido a la cabeza, ella no era menos que él… bueno, tal vez en cuanto a poder y cosmos, pero seguía siendo humana al igual que él._

_--No te permito que te refieras a mí de esa forma, mujer—amenazó el hombre_

_--Ahh… ¿y yo si tengo que someterme a tus insultos sin razón?—Kaoru sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, esto era lo mas injusto que le había pasado en mucho tiempo… ¡Si ella no había hecho nada! ¿Por qué ese presumido la reprendía de aquella manera?_

_--Tenía que reprender tu torpeza y falta de sentido moral de alguna forma—acusó Camus y sonrió mentalmente, notando como el débil cosmos de la mujer se incrementaba. _

_Suficiente…_

_¡Ya no lo soportaba mas! _

_Lo abofetearía, sin importar que ese caballero la matara después._

"_Uiiich, tonto egocéntrico"_

_Kaoru se acercó furibunda, para cerrar la distancia que los mantenía alejados, pero a medida que se acercaba sentía un frío helado carcomerle los huesos. Ese peliazul estaba probando en ella uno de sus ataques. _

_--Tramposo abusivo—susurró, sintiendo los dientes chocarle del frío. Camus rió, solamente estaba usando el 20% de todo su cosmos en ella._

_--Debilucha insolente—se expresó divertido, viendo a la chica temblando bruscamente –Si no puedes aguantar este insignificante frío, no podrás verme en mi máximo potencial—_

_--Como si hubiera mucho que admirar…y 'ver'—pronunció la chica, haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra, dándole doble sentido. El caballero dejó las risas y frunció el ceño molesto. Esa tonta aprendería por las malas, que nadie se burla del Caballero Dorado de hielo. Estuvo a punto de incrementar su ataque cuando sintió un cosmos acercarse a aquel lugar. Frenó el ataque hacia aquella mujer y fijó su mirada en la Amazona de cabellos de fuego enfrente de ellos._

_--¿Pasa algo aquí?—preguntó Marín, notando los leves temblores que emanaba el cuerpo de su aprendiz, Kaoru._

_--No, en lo absoluto maestra jeje—rió aparentando naturalidad, y Marín volvió su mirada hacia el hombre. Camus por su parte se mostraba sereno y tranquilo, sin ganas aparentes de responder, por eso Kaoru decidió hablar nuevamente –Es solo que el 'Honorable' (nótese la ironía) Caballero Dorado de Acuario, deseaba hablar con usted—mintió intentando sonar convincente, sin saber que de verdad eso era lo que Camus principalmente iba a hacer… no exactamente hablar, pero que mas daba. _

_--Claro, espérame unos segundos mientras doy la última orientación a las guerreras—comentó dirigiéndose al caballero. Luego de ver al hombre asentir al parecer satisfecho, se dirigió hacia la pelinegra –Es la segunda vez que te ausentas en el entrenamiento, Kaoru—la chica agachó la cabeza, simulando una leve disculpa. –Ve al coliseo, hablamos en la cena—susurró, alejándose de la pareja por unos instantes. Kaoru alzó el rostro al sentir unas risitas burlonas, y no pudo evitar sentir gastritis en el estómago._

_--Esto no se queda así—dijo la chica, ese presumido se estaba burlando de ella._

_--Hmph, no sirves ni de mal ejemplo—elementalmente, el caballero aún tenía ganas de provocarla_

_--Vete al diablo— gruñó molesta, para irse pronto al enorme coliseo._

_--Terminarás reemplazándome, tonta mujer—parecía que aquel hombre se divertía viéndola enojada, bien, había ganado esta batalla, pero la guerra aún no acababa. _

_--Mi nombre es Kaoru, KA-O-RU, apréndelo porque lo estarás gritando después, cuando te estés derritiendo en el infierno—dio media vuelta, alejándose de Camus_

_--Eso está por verse… 'tonta'—repitió ignorando lo primero que le había dicho, y logrando conseguir un bufido de ira por parte de la mujer._

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Después de aquella fugaz presentación, siguieron unos leves encuentros, no mas de 4 veces, en las que siempre terminaban enfrentándose en una interminable lucha verbal. A veces la veía frecuentando los lados de las 12 casas doradas, a veces Marín le tenía bastante confianza y la enviaba de mensajera a la casa de Leo. Kaoru era terriblemente molesta, y a pesar de que su sola presencia le era fastidiosa, la idea de tener otra pelea verbal con ella le gustaba, pues a pesar de todo, aquella chica sabía dar muy buenas respuestas. Aquellas discusiones eran todo el contacto que se permitía mantener con ella, ambos guardaban distancias y sabían donde estaba el límite del otro.

Y allí estaba aquella chica, nuevamente sin su máscara. No recordaba con exactitud cómo estaba tallado su rostro, pero si conocía como la palma de su mano los destellos luminosos de sus cabellos.

Esa tonta distraída de seguro había olvidado su máscara.

"_Errar es de humanos, pero insistir es de necios… como esa tonta de Kaoru"_

………………

Kaoru se escabulló en los pasillos y llegó rápidamente a la habitación de Sahori. Admiró cada uno de los lujos y finas decoraciones que reflejaban su buena riqueza. _"Riqueza ilícita"._ Posó su vista detenidamente por el amplio salón, notando un enorme espejo que se alzaba majestuoso en medio del cuarto. Y como todo objeto reflector y brillante es una debilidad para cualquier digna mujer, se movió hasta quedar situada enfrente de el. Peinó su flequillo a un lado e hizo caras, miró con seducción, frunció los labios en modo de beso, sonrió divertida y se miró de perfil.

Movió los brazos al compás de una canción inaudible que solo resonaba en su cabeza, situándose ahora de lado para mirarse en el espejo. Flexionó un poco las rodillas, moviendo solo su trasero en vaivenes periódicos, al tiempo que movía sus brazos adelante para llevar el ritmo.

--'_Baaabyy... don't you wanna dance upon me?...to another time and place...Ohh Babyy'_— Cambió luego moviendo su trasero en un meneo rápido y ligero, para después moverlo de una forma lenta y sensual, dibujando círculos en el aire, intercalando los movimientos con sus caderas y cintura, mientras la canción salía en murmullos de sus labios.

--'_I'm a... slaveee... for yoouu… I cannot hold it...I cannot control it..._'-- Camus estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Dioos, no sabía que fuera tan cómico espiar a una mujer y más si presentaría esa clase de Show mediocre. Se veía tan agraciada musitando aquella canción, pero que de seguro era tan sensual como Kaoru 'supuestamente' intentaba imitarla. Rió por lo bajo, para no ser escuchado, viendo a la chica tomar un cepillo entre sus manos a modo de micrófono. Estaba tan concentrada en hacer el ridículo, que no había notado su presencia en la habitación, a pesar de que su escondite era pésimo.

-- _Get it, get it…ohh… get it, get it…Woow._..—el meneo continuo y rápido de su trasero hizo que la falda se levantara sin querer, y Camus no pudo evitar escanear aquella imagen de una falda elevada en su totalidad, ni tampoco de aquellos movimientos… eran graciosos solo porque provenían de Kaoru, pero no por eso dejaban de ser sensuales y atrevidos… y ese tono de voz que usaba para cantar aunque no era el mejor, si era bastante insinuante. Mordió su labio, ahogando un gemido inconciente.

"_¡¿En que coño estoy pensando?!"_

'_En el de ella, por supuesto'_

"_¡Joder! ¿Qué fue eso?"_

'_Tu inconciente querido amigo'_

"_Bah''_

………………

Cuando se cansó de cantar, o mejor dicho, cuando la canción terminó, dejó el cepillo donde lo había encontrado y su vista se posó en una fotografía que estaba en un portarretrato. La tomó entre sus manos y observó la imagen de Seiya y Sahori en vestidos de baño, con una bonita playa de fondo. Seiya salía distraído mirando un cangrejo que pasaba cerca de él, mientras que Sahori salía mirando a la cámara, con un pequeño bikini que apenas le cubría lo necesario.

Según había investigado (o mejor dicho, chismoseado) Sahori tenía una obsesión extraña con aquel caballero de bronce. Bueno, la entendía perfectamente, Sahori era algo bruta pero no era del todo tonta y sabía que debía escoger a un hombre que se dejara manipular a su antojo, y que no fuera tan inteligente para juzgarla a ella por su falta de conocimientos, y que la complaciera en todos sus estúpidos caprichos y le alabara sus idioteces, y que fuera gracioso. Realmente había hecho una buena elección… eran tal para cual. Aunque bueno, comprometerse con Seiya era casi lo mismo que involucrarse con Mister Bean o con Patricio Estrella.

Evitó reír estruendosamente, y miró la imagen nuevamente. Sahori era una mujer de bastantes proporciones, que afirmaba tener 13 años (desde hace como 6 años atrás) a pesar de que ni el propio Seiya lo creía. Sus protuberantes senos se aplastaban en su pequeño bañador rojo, y su cabello rosado largo la hacían ver simpática.

No podía negar que esa maldita puta era atractiva. Lo que los dioses le dieron de belleza, se lo quitaron en cerebro. _"Bueno, nada en esta vida es perfecto"._

Y ella tampoco era perfecta.

Miró la imagen y bajó la mirada hacia sus propios pechos. Se miró al espejo nuevamente, dejando la fotografía en su lugar, enderezando la espalda lo máximo que pudo para sacar pecho, y no contenta con el resultado frunció el ceño. Tomó sus senos y los acopló entre ellos, para hacer ver mas marcada la hendidura que los separaba.

Su pecho no era plano, pero tampoco era abultado como lo deseaba. Sus pechos eran relativamente normales, aunque ella siempre los viera pequeños.

"_Mírame nada mas, tiene mas pecho un jorobado" _Suspiró retraída y entristecida.

………………

La observó escudriñando su cuerpo con tanta inconformidad y se preguntó mentalmente por qué las mujeres eran tan complicadas y acomplejadas. Personalmente le gustaban las mujeres pechugonas, pero aún así preferiría los senos de Kaoru por encima de los de la zorra gonorréica de Sahori. Además, mirándola detenidamente, los de Kaoru no estaban del todo mal, buenos para una chupada…

"_Y dale otra vez con lo mismo, pervertido"_ se regañó mentalmente. Esa amistad con Milo le estaba afectando el cerebro.

Pensándolo bien, comprobó que la causa principal por la que existe tanta inconformidad en las mujeres, son los hombres. Por crear un estereotipo de mujer exuberante con medidas perfectas, muchas maravillosas mujeres no tan perfectas se sienten retraídas a causa de ello. Por buscar siempre unas enormes tetas, un redondo trasero y una cara bonita a la vez, por ser siempre tan superficiales. Bueno, la primera impresión y la primera imagen siempre cuentan para el resto, pero no lo son todo en su totalidad. Y comparando todo esto con Sahori, se dio cuenta que jamás estaría con una mujer como ella, ¡Ni borracho!

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido violentamente al sentir unas voces afuera. Y no era cualquier voz…era la de Sahori y al parecer no venía sola.

"_Maldición, demasiada gente como para golpearla"_

Volteó su mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Kaoru y notó como ella se asustaba. Eso era tan extraño. Al parecer Kaoru también estaba de intrusa en la habitación. Decidió entonces levantarse del piso y encarar a la chica.

La pelinegra sintió una enorme presión en el pecho al ver a Camus aparecer de quien-sabe-donde delante de ella…sin camisa. _"Esto es una pesadilla"_ pensó Kaoru, maldiciendo su suerte, mejor no hubiera sido tan gentil en hacerle aquel favor a Shaina y se hubiera ido por donde llegó una vez que obtuvo lo que quería. Abrió la boca para gritar pero se contuvo a tiempo, al sentir las voces más cerca de donde estaban.

"_¿Acaso Camus era amante de Sahori?"_ sintió que el pánico se convertía en ira. El solo imaginar a Camus besando a Sahori le revolvía el estómago y le quemaba la sangre… Y no, NO estaba celosa, era solo que… que despreciaba a Sahori y obviamente tenía que aborrecer todo lo que estuviera relacionado con ella, si…era eso, nada mas, nada de celos, nada de nada.

--¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—chilló Kaoru lo mas bajo que su miedo y su voz le daban.

--Lo mismo te pregunto, tonta—respondió Camus sintiendo una gota de sudor caerle en el pecho. "_Rayos"_ no lo había notado hasta ahora, pero por cosas de la vida no tuvo tiempo de entrar a su casa y colocarse una camisa, ya que estaba entrenando afuera y la oportunidad de llegar rápidamente a la Mansión Kido le llegó en un haz de segundos, que seguro sería un error desaprovecharla. Ahora de seguro Kaoru se imaginaba quien-sabe qué cosas telenovelísticas paranoicas.

………………

Por los amplios pasillos, Sahori caminaba con la compañía de Pandora, acercándose a su preciosa y tranquila habitación.

¿?—Si amiga, la mascarilla de pepino rosado y café es buenísima para conservar el color de piel—

Camus sintió que no tenía escapatoria, no podía botarse por la ventana, así que inspeccionando rápidamente con la mirada divisó en una esquina un armario lo bastante grande como para esconderse. Agarró con fuerza a Kaoru y jalándola del brazo la llevó hacia el armario. El movimiento tomó desprevenida a la chica que estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Camus fue más rápido y le tapó la boca, metiéndola con él dentro del armario. La puerta se cerró y Camus apretó la espalda de Kaoru contra su torso desnudo, aún tapándole la boca con su mano. Kaoru por su parte sentía que Camus le tapaba la boca con mucha fuerza y estaba segura que si no soltaba su agarre, de seguro se ahogaría.

A los pocos segundos escuchó a ambas mujeres entrar a la habitación y alojarse con comodidad en la cama.

--¿Y la hermosa mesita de noche color canela que ibas a comprar?—preguntó Pandora, acomodando su larga cabellera negra y doblando las piernas mientras se sentaba.

--No la compré porque no supe donde ponerla de día—respondió Sahori sinceramente, a pesar de que Pandora se partió de la risa, y no entendía muy bien el por qué.

Mientras, dentro del armario, una pareja intentaba acomodarse en aquel incómodo, estrecho y _caliente_ lugar.

…………**CONTINUARÁ……….**

* * *

**(Notas Finales): **Muchisisisisimas gracias a todos por pasarse a leer mi fic… como verán, lo que viene va a estar bastante bueno Muahahahaha.

Dejen Reviews y me harán aún mas feliz jeje

¡Salu2 y Bsos!


	2. Chapter 2

**(N/a:)** Oh si, lo bueno dura poco, mañana 31 de diciembre de 2008 publicaré el ultimo capítulo jeje No saben lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios (¡si amigos, casi que lloro!) OJO: este capitulo tiene escenas algo subiditas de todo, (si ya t pasaste por mi fic de La Ultima Tentación De Shaka, sabrás a lo que me refiero) y si, haré sufrir bastante a estos dos Muahahahaha soy tan mala jeje y también habrá bastantes alabanzas para Saori… esa chica es mi adoración (noto cierta ironía en mis palabras)  
Espero que este fic recompense la falta de actualización con mi otro fic de Saint Seiya… no saben todo lo que he hecho para poner a funcionar mi cerebro y continuarlo, pero me ha sido imposible, lo siento, por eso escribí este fic para que no se enojen conmigo ni me manden amenazas y/o atentados contra mi vida por no actualizar jeje. En el 2009 intentaré terminarlo, pero por ahora sigan disfrutando esta historia…

* * *

**Título: **Encierro Infernal

**Autora:** La Gran Hana

**Todos los derechos reservados:** Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Saint Seiya me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** [CamusXOc] [Hetero] [Lime] [Lemon]

* * *

**CAPITULO 2:**

_***El valor de las cosas no está en el tiempo que duran, sino en la intensidad con que suceden***_

_............_

"_Genial"_ ¡Cómo diablos fue tan estúpido y tan mal calculado! No solo había entrado en vano a la recámara de la perra de Sahori Kido, después que le costó tanto tiempo irrumpir la mansión, sino que además su plan había fallado y no había conseguido el valioso portafolio, Kaoru había sido testigo de su intrusión y debería darle innecesarias explicaciones que por supuesto, no estaba dispuesto a dar, y encima de eso estaba encerrado como un perro en aquel armario a la espera de que esas mujeres se alejaran.

Y mientras, le tocaba esperar adentro quien-sabe-cuantas horas, con la incomodidad del lugar, el calor infernal que lo estaba azotando y la molesta compañía de Kaoru y su estúpida mirada curiosa, y su cabello oscuro que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y sus firmes y redondeos glúteos plegados a su…

Espera…

¡En que estaba pensando!

Camus salió abruptamente de su trance al notar la realidad que estaba frente a sus ojos y en sus manos…literalmente. Estaba demasiado cerca de aquella chica y no había opción de mantener prudentes distancias. La chica estaba atrapada entre la fría pared al frente y el cálido contacto de su cuerpo en su torso, la ruda mano tapando con algo de brutalidad su boca y la otra mano asiéndola fuertemente de su cintura contra la pared. Agradeció mentalmente que fuera un hombre tan severo y que no perdería los estribos como un calentorro adolescente.

O eso esperó.

--Te soltaré si no haces ningún ruido—susurró autoritariamente, sintiendo a la chica asentir suavemente, entonces apartó la mano de la boca de Kaoru que se llevó después un bocado de aire. Kaoru sintió un escalofrío al sentir el aliento de Camus en su oído, aturdiéndola mas de lo que ya estaba y las dudas asaltaron su mente inquieta, sintiéndose frustrada pues no podía hablar con Camus sin que las demás se dieran cuenta que estaban allí adentro, por lo que decidió quedarse bien quietecita. Era la primera vez en la que estaba tan cerca de él… tan cerca que podía afirmar que era peligroso. Kaoru bajó la mirada, notando que su bolsa rosada yacía al fondo del armario, y que no la había olvidado afuera.

Camus por su parte, planeaba mentalmente lo que haría para salir de aquel embrollo. Apenas escuchara las voces de afuera cesar, procedería a buscar rápidamente su anhelado portafolio y partir de allí lo más pronto posible hacia su casa, donde podría mostrarle con pruebas a sus demás compañeros dorados que Saori Kido era una sucia farsante.

Pero había un problema…y era Kaoru.

No podía dejarla a la intemperie después de descubrirlo, pero tampoco tenía tiempo de explicarle sus motivos de estar allí. Tal vez la haría perder el conocimiento con un golpe y llevarla consigo. Pero eso sería complicado, ya que no podría escabullirse con facilidad mientras cargara el cuerpo de una chica inconciente, y llevarla al santuario dorado era incluso una peor idea… Y peor sería cuando despertara, de seguro le tocaría involucrarla en sus asuntos personales o bien, ella estaría tan enojada que solo quisiera exterminarlo y acusarlo con el Patriarca…

Todo era aún mas complicado por culpa de esa tonta metiche.

¡Diablos!

O podría tal vez amenazarla de muerte y hacerla callar. Aunque si la chica fue tan osada de retarlo el primer día de haberlo conocido, de seguro sería capaz de rebelarse contra él y dañarle el plan. Esa mujer no se dejaría manipular tan fácilmente.

¿Y si le mentía? Había una pequeña posibilidad de que le creyera, pero conociendo su sentido fisgón, de seguro no quedaría satisfecha con simples respuestas evasivas.

Maldita sea, ya le dolía la cabeza, y el lugar no era del todo cómodo. Y esas mujeres llevaban bastante tiempo en esa habitación, y por lo visto no saldrían por mucho tiempo.

Suspiró resignado e involuntariamente respiró el aroma de los cabellos de Kaoru. Era un olor penetrante y embriagador, contrastado con una esencia dulce, denotando su feminidad. Se mantuvo absorto unos segundos, inhalando para degustar su olfato. Abrió sus ojos azules lentamente, en realidad no supo en qué momento los cerró, y vio como la piel descubierta de Kaoru resplandecía con la poco luminosidad que entraba por las barandillas del armario. Su cuello blando era servido en bandeja de plata, incitándolo descaradamente a chuparlo o morderlo. Sin sentirlo tampoco, aún conservaba su mano enredada en aquella suave pero a la vez firme cintura, aunque había soltado un poco mas su agarre.

Kaoru se movió ligeramente, sintiendo sus piernas entumecidas al estar por tanto tiempo en aquella posición fastidiosa, ese silencio enfermizo hacía que le picara la lengua, el encierro claustrofóbico no ayudaban mucho a sobrellevar su cárcel y empezó a transpirar por el calor que se sentía cada vez mas azotador. ¡Cómo detestaba estar así! Recordó incluso, cuando estaba pequeña odiaba jugar a las escondidas. Nunca fue la persona mas paciente del mundo y mucho menos podía controlar su miedo a ser descubierta. Odiaba tener miedo.

Fue en aquel movimiento inocente en el que su trasero se acopló un poco mas a la pelvis de Camus, que salió abruptamente de su trance, soltándole la cintura y haciendo que tragara saliva con dificultad y ahogara un quejido mudo.

"_Mierda"_

Ese aburridor encierro le estaba afectando el cerebro, de eso estaba seguro. Un calor se coló en sus mejillas y lo obligó a alejar su rostro del cabello de la chica, para dirigir su mirada a las barandillas del armario y ver el exterior, alejándolo de sus pensamientos y sus sensaciones. Aún estaban aquellas mujeres platicando, ¿es que acaso no iban a cansarse nunca? Necesitaba salir lo más pronto de allí, antes de que su autocontrol desapareciera.

No es que él no tuviera control sobre sí mismo, no señor. Él no era como el depravado de Milo que se excitaba con cuanta escoba con falda pasaba, él era un hombre maduro y podía decidir qué sensación sentir en su cuerpo, solo bastaría enviar una onda a su cerebro para que dejara de bombear sangre con tanta fuerza en _esa _zona de su cuerpo y listo.

Sin embargo ahora mismo, él sentía el entumecimiento en su cuerpo. Necesitaba mas espacio para moverse a merced, sin embargo no podía estirarse lo suficiente sin tener que_ rozar_ a Kaoru. Debía tener cuidado, ya que si se movía bruscamente, podía hacer que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran fuera del armario.

Debía moverse _lento_ y _bien _calculado.

Posó las palmas de sus manos en la fría pared que estaba en frente de la chica, empujándose suavemente hacia atrás lo máximo que se lo permitían esas cuatro paredes… Y no logró moverse ni 20 centímetros. ¡Qué frustrante e incómodo era todo esto! Movió entonces sus piernas, de modo que quedaran un poco mas abiertas, sin tener que sentir el contacto de las piernas desnudas de Kaoru. Tal vez no se separó lo debido, pero algunos centímetros de espacio personal no estaban de más.

Un movimiento hacia atrás por parte de la chica se hizo nuevamente presente, reduciendo otra vez el espacio que forzosamente había logrado guardar. Otra vez el trasero de la chica se clavaba entre su pelvis.

El movimiento se hizo cada vez mas constante e íntimo, y Camus solo tenía pared detrás de él, por lo que le era difícil evadirlos.

"_Maldita coqueta, ¿acaso intenta provocarme?"_

Esta vez Kaoru, se echó para atrás lo más que pudo, haciendo que Camus se perturbara mas de lo que estaba y que ella perdiera el equilibrio un poco. Su miembro ya empezaba a dar claras reacciones a esos meneos y lo que menos debería hacer ahora era eso. El peliazul la tomó con fuerza de la cintura y la impulsó hacia adelante nuevamente, alejando su cuerpo lo máximo que lo permitía el lugar. Kaoru se agarró con fuerza de las manos de Camus y contrajo su cuerpo nuevamente contra él.

Maldición, ¿Kaoru tenía que ser tan terriblemente insinuante?

Bueno, él era un santo dorado, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un hombre. Sería deshonroso acceder a las sugestivas invitaciones de esa amazona, pero sería aún mas deshonroso para su ego masculino el desatender a una mujer…

Si _eso_ es lo que quiere, entonces él se lo daría.

La aprisionó mas sobre su cuerpo y su boca estaba lista para lamer aquel cuello que pedía un poco de atención. Su cabeza levitaba sobre el hombro de la mujer, cuando unos suaves susurros lo detuvieron a pocos milímetros de la suave piel.

--U…un…una…a…ara…araña…--susurró la chica, sosteniendo con mas fuerza las manos del hombre que la sujetaba, presa del pánico.

--¿Uh?—preguntó desconcertado en esa monosílaba, alzando una ceja indignado.

--Odio…odio…las…ara…ñas…-- susurró nuevamente, señalando con un dedo la pared al frente de ella, en la que una menuda y enclenque araña se posaba.

Camus abrió los ojos sorprendido. Había malinterpretado las cosas y estuvo a punto de embarrarla…de nuevo. Es cierto que estaba de espaldas a la chica y que no podía verle el rostro, sino hubiera intuido los movimientos de Kaoru. Ella no intentaba insinuársele recostándole su cuerpo, solo quería evitar a la tonta araña. Y como consecuencia de ese malentendido, debía intentar mermar aquel abultamiento en su entrepierna.

Debería pensar en algo feo para bajarse la calentura, y a su mente llegó la imagen de la hermana gemela de Aldebarán en un corto bikini… _"¡GUACALA!"_. Camus sintió unas nauseas espantosas, y si no fuera porque Kaoru estaba dándole la espalda, de seguro se hubiera burlado al ver la expresión pálida del caballero. La imagen de aquel ogro asexual siguió en su mente, consiguiendo un poco bajar su calor y producirle un fuerte estremecimiento. Si había algo que realmente lo estremeciera a él, el caballero de hielo, de seguro era esa extraña cosa llamada hermana de Aldebarán. Si, para nada se podía comparar con las piernas tersas y libres de vellos de Kaoru, ni su cintura perfecta, o sus facciones femeninas…

"_Maldita sea"_

Tomó de mala gana una pequeña tela que colgaba de un perchero y con rapidez logró aplastar a la inocente araña. Si había alguien que debía pagar su ira era aquel intruso animal, y a pesar de cobrarle la vida, eso no logró apaciguar la indignación de Camus. Una tonta araña, Kaoru le temía a ese bicho insípido, ¿Cómo diablos entonces, era una amazona, si se acobardaba con algo tan insignificante? De verdad que aún no lo entendía.

Kaoru suspiró aliviada al notar que ningún bicho extraño estuviera cerca de ella. Pero aún así se tensó al sentir un _bicho_ raro clavarse levemente en su trasero. De momento se sintió incómoda, más de lo que ya estaba…

¿Acaso sería…?

Kaoru abrió los ojos mas que asombrada y respiró hondo para ahogar un gemido. Si Camus estaba tan cerca de ella, podría ser tal vez lo que estaba pensando. Sintió un calor subirle por el rostro y permanecer en sus mejillas, tal vez no tenía un espejo para verse a si misma, pero era de lógica que estaba sonrojada. Nunca antes se había sonrojado, o mas bien, nunca había estado antes en una situación como esa y mucho menos con el odioso de Camus. Meneó la cabeza intentando alejar esas ideas depravadas de su cabeza. No estaba bien para una dama pensar de esa forma.

Tal vez estaba mal pensando, mejor debería darse la vuelta y cerciorarse con sus propios ojos que todo era producto de su imaginación. Carraspeó un poco intentando llamar la atención de Camus.

--Podrías… _"Cielos, ¿Desde cuando dudaba tanto al hablar?"_ ¿Podrías moverte un poco? Deseo acomodarme mejor—susurró bajo para no ser escuchada fuera del armario, pero lo suficientemente claro para ser escuchada por Camus. El hombre gruñó.

"_Hmph, ni que estuviera tan necesitado como para meterme contigo"_

--Eres _tu_ la que _debe_ moverse hacia delante—demandó el peliazul, y Kaoru solo logró sonrojarse mas. Se movió rápidamente y en un parpadeo estaba frente a frente con Camus. Bueno, así era mejor, no tenía que andar imaginándose cosas…

Pensándolo bien, era incluso peor.

………………

Camus frunció un poco el ceño. Por andar prestándole atención a esa tonta, no se había concentrado en seguir escuchando la conversación entre aquellas mujeres. No es que a él le importara mucho el tema de las decoraciones, el mármol bien tallado que ya no se conseguía, los trucos para alisar el cabello, las tácticas para quitar las bolsas y ojeras y otros temas inútiles que no servían para nada y que (parezca mentira) tomarán tanto tiempo en un profundo análisis inoficioso, es solo que debía estar alerta, ya que en cualquier momento tal vez podrían salir algunos secretos y proyectos clandestinos que tuviese la timadora de Sahori.

Intentaba escuchar con atención las voces del exterior, sin embargo aquellos ecos entraban por su oído y salían por el otro, sin poder recordar absolutamente nada a pesar de haberlo oído.

Aquel cuerpo femenino estaba oprimiendo sus sentidos hasta el punto de hacerlos torpes… _"Hmph"_ Ya lo había dicho antes, ni que Kaoru fuera la diosa Afrodita o Helena de Troya cuya belleza era inigualable. Nunca se había tomado el tiempo de analizar a Kaoru, y ahora que la tenía tan cerca le fue imposible evitarla. Su cabello oscuro hasta la cintura cortado en irregulares capas resaltaba sobre su color claro de piel, un flequillo negro adornaba su rostro y caía tapándole a medias un ojo, la luz que se filtraba por las barandillas hacían resplandecer tonos azulados en su oscura cabellera, su nariz delicada y su pequeña boca de cereza eran típicos de su descendencia japonesa contrastando sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes, de otra descendencia. Su cabeza se alzaba erguida y orgullosa sobre su blando cuello, y sus pechos compactos (que tanto le acomplejaban) se asomaban por entre su blusa y se ensamblaban a la perfección en su masculino pecho. Su cintura estrecha pasando por sus caderas, asemejaban las curvas de una guitarra, sus firmes muslos se asomaban por su falda…

"_Hmph, ni que fuera tan bonita"_

'_Oh, ¡Si que lo es!'_ resonó su misma voz en un eco en su mente

"_¿Que?"_

'_Semejante belleza Grrr…'_

"_Silencio"_

'_Vaya, te da miedo aceptar que esa chica te perturba'_

"_Cállate"_

………………

No supo desde cuándo había sido tan pervertida…

Si, lo era, y ver a Camus con el torso desnudo, aprisionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, con las gotas de sudor rodando por su frente, pasando por su ceño fruncido de chico malo hasta posarse en su nariz y caer sobre sus propios pechos, sus apetitosos labios entreabiertos con su aliento chocándole directamente el rostro y nublando sus sentidos, sus fuertes piernas enredadas entre las suyas con esa sudadera tan ceñida al cuerpo denotando cada uno de sus varoniles músculos, sus brazos extendidos a sus costados, con sus fuertes bíceps y sus masculinas manos, lo confirmó. Estaban en una pose decididamente erótica…estimulante e incluso obscena y comprometedora. Todo eso solo enardecía sus sentidos.

No lo había percibido antes, pero Camus era terriblemente sexy. Demasiado para su gusto. Pensándolo mejor, hubiera decidido quedarse de espaldas y no tener que toparse con su tentativa anatomía, ni con su profunda mirada azul inquisidora que detallaban cómo se iba ruborizando su rostro con cada segundo que pasaba, ni mucho menos con cierta parte masculina prominente que se alzaba dentro de aquel pantalón…

Espera… ¿¡Desde cuando era tan depravada!?

¿Qué hacia una dama como ella, escudriñando a un hombre con tanta lascivia?

¡No! ¡Eso es indecoroso!

Kaoru alzó la vista y la desvió hacia otra parte, si seguía observando a Camus, de seguro se daría cuenta de la turbación que le estaba provocando.

Y no quería soportar a un amargado caballero de hielo, recriminándola con la mirada y juzgándola al peor castigo. Aunque bueno, él no se quedaba atrás: estar escondido como un ladrón en una casa que no era de él, tomándola como cómplice y encerrándola junto con él en un angosto armario, por miedo a que descubran sabrá-el-chavo-del-ocho- qué cosas, no era el mejor acto noble. Sea como sea, ya vería como chantajearlo. Tal vez le pediría un strip-tease y…

¡NOO!...Maldición

¡Cuando dejaría de pensar así! Y ese calor sofocante solo la estresaban mas.

"_Estúpido encierro de celibato",_ lo único que hacía era que su mente le jugara bromas pesadas en momentos tan tensos.

Y mucho mas tenso era el sentir la estrechez del armario, expuestos a ser descubiertos, el contacto casi íntimo que mantenían y la ropa holgada que llevaban ambos puesta. El medio tampoco ayudaba mucho y la adrenalina y el miedo corriendo por su cuerpo, se perdían con la sutil excitación que de a momentos estaba sintiendo en todo su ser.

Posó sus ojos en las azules lagunas de Camus, y notó como éste parecía distraído en escuchar las voces de afuera que no había reparado en la posición poco decente en la que estaban. Kaoru observó detenidamente sus ojos que ahora brillaban y se sorprendió al ver un leve destello en ellos y sus enormes pupilas dilatadas. Camus sintió que era observado y rápidamente le sostuvo la mirada a la chica.

………………

Los dioses definitivamente le habían jugado una broma pesada: lo estaban probando para ver que tanto podría resistirse. Primero lo habían puesto en una situación algo fortuita y ella apareció de la nada. Después se habían encargado de rociar su propio polvo de estrellas por las barandillas del armario para hacer que su cuerpo brillara como un diamante, habían puesto el aroma de la seducción en su ser para que la encontrara irresistible, habían peinado su cabello y habían lavado su piel con los mas suaves pétalos de rosas para que le fuera imposible olerlo y aún mas, tocarlo.

¡Dioses! Dioses desocupados y pícaros

¡Al diablo con los dioses!

Esa noche no había resistencia… se burlaría de los dioses cediendo una vez a la tentación, solo la exquisita Kaoru y el deseo latiéndole en el cuerpo tenían cabida en ese momento.

………………

Un, dos, tres segundos

Los suficientes como para que Camus se diera cuenta que ese calor seguía presente en su entrepierna.

Los suficientes como para que Kaoru notara que sus pensamientos no estaban del todo lejos de la realidad.

Los suficientes para que ambos siguieran mirándose ferozmente, a pesar de que estaban sonrojados.

Los suficientes para leer en los ojos del otro como un libro abierto, lo que ambos querían en esos momentos.

Camus fue el primero en bajar la mirada, para posarla en los labios de Kaoru, que los relamía nerviosamente. Aquel gesto fue justo el necesario para estampar sus labios en un beso hambriento. La tomó firmemente de la cintura, atrayéndola posesivamente para que sintiera la fuerza y masculinidad de su cuerpo. Kaoru suspiró entre besos, de no ser porque los fuertes brazos de Camus la sujetaban, de seguro se hubiera desplomado. Sintió como sus lenguas se fundían y danzaban en continuas placenteras muestras de deseo, sintió su pecho buscando algún bocado de aire que necesitaba en medio de aquel fuerte beso, mordió su labio inferior levemente para intentar respirar algo y sintió aun mas potente, insistente y húmeda aquella lengua como torbellino que le robaba el aire nuevamente.

El ritmo de aquel beso no bajaba, era incluso cada vez mas frenético, profundo, poco casto y desesperante. Los brazos de Kaoru se enredaron en el cuello del hombre, atrayéndolo con fuerza hacia su boca, sintiéndolo mas cerca de su cuerpo, con su aliento chocándole el rostro, el contorno de su boca, mejillas y mentón humedecidas por el exceso de saliva, sentía el pecho de aquel hombre ensancharse para respirar y chocar bruscamente con sus pechos haciendo que sus pezones se erizaran, el continuo roce de sus sexos a pesar de la ropa que aún llevaban puesta, sus manos estrujándola con pasión y frenesí, y su lengua dulce envenenando su garganta.

Definitivamente, era el beso mas cargado que había tenido en toda su vida.

Tan cargado como un camión de dinamita pura, que con solo aquel roce logró hacer que un calor asaltara su intimidad y la derritieran.

Era el mejor beso de toda su vida.

Y había sido con Camus…

Aquel hombre que desde el primer día en que la vio, la reprochó sin siquiera conocerla. Aquel que era llamado frío, aunque sus besos demostraban todo lo contrario. Aquel de mirada penetrante e intimidante. Aquel con el que duraba horas discutiendo. Aquel que la provocaba a aborrecerlo, a pesar de que ella así no lo quisiera. Aquel que sin querer le gustaba desde la primera vez que lo conoció, solo que hasta ahora lo notaba. Aquel que la miraba con tanto odio, y que aún ella no sabía el porqué…

Salió repentinamente de su reflexión al sentir esa húmeda lengua bajando por su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo todo a su paso. Sus piernas flaquearon y sus rodillas colapsaron, sintiendo los besos en su hombro y la mano tocando atrevidamente uno de sus pechos por encima de su blusa.

Esto no estaba bien…pero se sentía tan bien.

Quería alejarse lo más que podía, ese beso no fue para nada inocente, y ahora si no lo impedía, sabrán-todos-los-dioses-del-Olimpo hasta donde llegarían. Kaoru sacó fuerzas y peleó interiormente con su inconsciente, colocó sus manos en los hombros del hombre que alzaba levemente su blusa, para empujarlo hacía atrás, intentado alejarlo.

Esfuerzo que fue en vano, pues Camus no se movió.

"_Dios, no quiero detenerlo, no ahora…ni nunca" _El deseo le estaba dificultando cualquier cosa, hasta hablar o respirar.

El agradable peso de la chica que parecía desfallecer no fue mas que placentero para Camus, pues inconcientemente estaban abrazados con arrebatadora fuerza, sintiéndose muy molesto el saber que Kaoru aún llevaba ropa encima. Tenía que arrebatar esas inoportunas telas, aunque agradecía a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que Kaoru no llevaba sujetador abajo, facilitando un poco mas la tarea, y que la falda era corta y de boleros y por el continuo roce en aquel delirante beso, se levantó lo suficiente para no estorbar.

Levantó la blusa sin llegar a quitársela y se llenó la mano con el pecho desnudo de Kaoru. Eran perfectos, justo a su medida. Aún no entendía por qué Kaoru se quejaba tanto, si eran preciosos. Sintió los pezones erectos de la chica clavándose en su palma y escuchar la respiración agitada de Kaoru y su cuerpo tan peligrosamente cerca, solo hizo que el calor le llenara la cabeza y lo impulsara a mover sus caderas contra las de ella, quería hacer mas estrecho e íntimo ese encuentro. Colocó su otra mano libre en una de las tiras de sus bragas para retirarla, pero Kaoru se dio cuenta y sintiendo el miedo aumentar en ella, logró al menos articular palabra.

--E…Espera Camus…Esto n-no está bien—susurró tomando el rostro de Camus entre sus manos y obligándolo a mirarla.

--No, no está bien—respondió el caballero sintiendo el sudor de ambos mezclados en todo su cuerpo. Pasó la punta de su lengua por los labios enrojecidos e hinchados de Kaoru, y se separó suavemente de ella, arqueando su boca en una sonrisa retorcida. Si Camus hubiera estado en batalla, aquella sonrisa solo reflejaba que tenía la victoria asegurada y que el oponente moriría a pesar de todo. Y en estas circunstancias, las cosas no cambiaban mucho.

--No entiendes Camus…no…no puedes hacerlo conmigo—tenía que pensar en convencer a Camus, ya que al parecer él no estaba dispuesto a desistir. ¡Y esa sonrisita lo hacía ver tan jodidamente sexy!

--¿Por qué?— aquella simple pregunta desconcertó a Kaoru hasta el punto de congelarle el cerebro. Hasta pensó en que tal vez se trataba de un ataque cósmico de Camus y ella aún no lo notaba. Sus neuronas parecían adormecerse y su sentido de improvisación que siempre la sacaba de apuros, pareció extinguirse. Camus se zafó del agarre de sus manos y bajó nuevamente por su cuello, quedando justo entre la curvatura de su hombro izquierdo.

--Porque… _"Piensa Kaoru, Piensa algo inteligente y cortante"_… ¡Porque en realidad soy un travesti! – _"¡Grandísima estúpida!, dije Algo Inteligente" _Eso era tan ridículo como afirmar que Seiya se ganó un premio Nobel de Física Cuántica y que tiene una fortuna mayor a la de Bill Gates.

Camus soltó una pequeña risita, audible solo para ella y bajando las manos por sus caderas, se apoyó aún mas cerca, presionando su pelvis contra la de ella, balanceándose lentamente entre sus piernas, logrando solamente excitarse más. Se detuvo y mirándola a los ojos, volvió a sonreír.

"_Tonto, tonto Camus y su tonta, manipuladora y sexy sonrisa, y sus tontos movimientos eróticos…"_

--No lo eres, inténtalo de nuevo—dijo volviendo a su labor succionadora en el cuello de Kaoru. Dios, eso solamente dificultaba mas las cosas y la hacía cada vez mas tarada.

--Ehm…porque… ¡Porque tu eres mi hijo!—bien, de ahora en adelante dejaría de ver tantas novelas de Tv Azteca, le estaban pudriendo el cerebro. Escuchó a Camus reír nuevamente y negar con la cabeza.

Debía pensar en otra cosa… si es que a eso se le podía llamar 'pensar'

Y no habría que culparla, no todos los días estás encerrada en un armario con un chico extremadamente guapo, sin camisa, sudado y excitado.

--Bueno, es que quiero mantenerme virgen hasta el matrimonio, eso es todo—aunque sus palabras esta vez sonaron mucho mas convincentes, ni ella misma se creía que podría ser virgen a sus 19 años, sabiendo la mentalidad de su generación y las que estaban por venir. Y obviamente, Camus tampoco le creyó…

"_Eso es tan dudoso como la edad de Saori Kido o la sexualidad de Afrodita"_

De repente Kaoru oprimió un gemido al sentir un cosquilleo en su entrepierna y al bajar la mirada no supo como diablos pudo contener un grito y evitar que se le salieran los ojos. Entre sus piernas estaba duro, desnudo e imponente, el miembro de Camus, abrigado entre sus bragas, intentando calmar el calor y el deseo, buscando fricción para intentar liberarse.

"_¿Pero en qué momento se lo sacó?"_ Tal vez habría sido mientras ella daba esas excusas tan patéticas.

"_¡POR LOS COCOS DE MI ABUELA! ¡Cómo diablos se supone que me va a entrar ESO!"_ Pensó fugazmente y entonces abrió los ojos asustada, aún no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que vio un pene en todo su esplendor. Ella había dejado la virginidad hace mucho, sin embargo aquella experiencia no contaba para ella. Fue algo inocente, lleno de tabúes y solo por complacer a su, entonces, novio, con eso de la famosa 'pruebita de amor'. Bueno, pensándolo bien, ni siquiera se acuerda como fue, solo recuerda un espantoso dolor en su intimidad al sentir su barrera desgarrándose para dar paso a una nueva mujer y ni siquiera experimentó las delicias del llamado 'orgasmo'.

Sea como sea, aquella vez no sintió tanta desesperación como ahora, ni esa presión que se ahogaba en su pecho y que se escapaba en forma de gemidos por su boca, ni aquel calor acoplarse entre sus piernas, ni esos incontrolables deseos de gritar, ni esos movimientos involuntarios y estremecedores de sus caderas, ni esas ganas locas de sentirse penetrada por un hombre. Total, esta sería la primera vez que tuviera sexo, a pesar de no poseer aquella membrana virginal adherida a su cuerpo. Y esto tampoco se podía comparar con sus sesiones íntimas, junto con su 'amigo' largo y vibrante que funcionaba con baterías.

La fricción entre el sexo libre de Camus, rozaba rudamente el clítoris de la chica, cuyas bragas no eran suficientes para evitar sentir aquellos movimientos entre sus piernas. Kaoru cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo aquel roce mas insistente, alterando su respiración y ahogando miles de gemidos en su garganta. Estaba estática como una estatua, si se atrevía a moverse un poco, de seguro gritaría por todas esas ansias contenidas, y entonces los descubrirían…

No podían darse el lujo de que los encontraran no sólo irrumpiendo el salón, sino que además estaban haciendo cosas impúdicas en un armario… ¡En un Armario!

Camus ya había perdido el control de sus pensamientos y sus acciones, sentía la piel sudorosa pegarse a su piel y los leves quejidos solo lo enloquecían mas. Su lengua se introdujo nuevamente en la boca de Kaoru para darle un fuerte beso, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Se podría decir que el Camus frío y radical había desaparecido, dejando paso a un ser ardiente e impulsivo. El mundo se había detenido ante sus ojos y las consecuencias de sus actos parecían no existir, como tampoco las voces de las mujeres afuera, parloteando y hablando. Ya todo le daba igual, no le importaba donde estuvieran o si los descubrirían, solamente necesitaba hacer a Kaoru como suya y nada mas.

--Espera Cam-mus… Aquí no podemos, piensa un poco…-- susurró afligida y temerosa, que sin querer le había dicho involuntariamente al caballero que realmente quería acostarse con él.

Sabiendo que ella también quería, Camus se separó levemente de entre sus piernas y bajó peligrosamente su mano hasta llegar a las bragas de la chica, motivando con sus dedos aquel botón mágico y femenino que le robaban gemidos a Kaoru con tan solo un roce. Sintió un estremecimiento y un movimiento de caderas por parte de la chica que abrió la boca para tomar aire con fuerza, mientras lo sostenía del cuello para no desfallecer nuevamente.

"_Tonta Kaoru"_ con cada gesto o vibración que producía, solo lo incitaba a corromperla y poseerla. Giró los dedos con mas fuerza, produciendo nuevamente otra sacudida. Dios, hasta cuando lograría contenerse.

--Te gusta…--susurró con voz ronca el caballero, mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Un débil gemido por parte de la chica fue justo la respuesta que él necesitaba. Siguió tocándola cada vez mas fuerte y volvió a chocar su aliento contra su rostro –Te gusta…-- volvió a preguntar, sintiendo una extraña necesidad para su ego el confirmar aquello que percibía.

--C-caa…Mmuss…-- la chica asintió levemente la cabeza, viendo al peliazul sonreír de aquella forma tan especial. Con solo leer en sus ojos lo que sentía y las sacudidas de su cuerpo, sabía que la respuesta era afirmativa.

Dejó entonces de estimularle el clítoris y volvió a apretarse entre sus sudorosos muslos, no sabía si por el sudor o por la lubricación de Kaori, la tela le apretaba la punta de su dura erección, así que con cuidado la apartó a un lado sin que ella lo notara, estaba tan húmeda y eso solo hizo que una sonrisa traviesa se dibujara en su rostro: causaba tal perturbación en aquella mujer y allí estaba la prueba de su excitación. Y ahora que había retirado la tela, sentía la húmeda desnudez del deseo envolverle su piel, una sensación difícil de descifrar, era como un boleto al paraíso, que le envolvía con lava el miembro hasta subirle en vapor caliente por su pecho y estallarle en la cabeza.

--Nnnrr…-- gimió Kaoru en tono de ruego, chocando su aliento en la cara del hombre, que en ese momento perdió completamente la razón. Aquel gemido lo tomó por sorpresa y aunque no estaba aun dentro de ella, podía sentir la turbación y el remolino del deseo envolverlos a ambos. Su cuerpo tembló, haciendo que se apoyara en la pared del armario. Un movimiento mas y estaba seguro que caería al piso del armario.

Llevó una mano a uno de sus pechos, ahora que la blusa estaba bastante alzada, abarcándolo con su palma y circulando su duro pezón. Kaoru gimió abruptamente ante la brusquedad de Camus, pero el placer era incluso mas fuerte a medida que se hacía mas rudo. Camus estaba desesperado, casi como ella. Sintió un remolino helado en su pecho nuevamente y las gotas de sudor correr por su frente, enredó sus manos en los cabellos azulados del hombre, estremeciéndose aún mas al notar a Camus casi perder el equilibrio por sus gemidos. El hombre bajó el rostro, necesitaba catar aquella piel.

--Cam…mmuh…-- sentía la lengua de Camus recorrer sus pechos con ansiedad, apretando tenuemente sus pezones, besos y lamidas tatuadas en su tierna, suave, femenina y delicada piel, contraria a su rígido e hinchado miembro. Esto era demasiado, esa sensación placentera le estaba inundando los sentidos, amenazando con hacerla perder el conocimiento, sentir su sexo desnudo golpeando el suyo levemente, su lengua peligrosa y sus dientes torturadores, eso era demasiado para ella, demasiado.

Dentro de aquellas descargas eléctricas y sensaciones, Kaoru bajó una mano hasta el enorme, duro y palpitante órgano, tocándole su punta. _"Es enorme"_. Con curiosidad tocó con un dedo la punta purpúrea, mientras Camus daba pequeños vaivenes adelante y atrás, rozándose entre su centro de calor. Kaoru bajó la mano hasta la base de su miembro, sintiendo las venas saturadas de sangre palpitándole bajo su palma como si de un animal con vida propia se tratara. Recorrió toda su longitud con firmeza y lentitud, y después devolviéndose por el mismo camino hasta la punta, circulándola detenidamente con su dedo pulgar.

--Nnn…Haa…Kaho…Ka…ooo…ruu…-- Kaoru volvió su rostro hacia Camus, que intentaba articular alguna palabra entre aquellos gemidos incontrolables. Ver a Camus ronroneando como un gatito y sumiso como una blanda paloma era tan terriblemente sensual. Lo encontró con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente por la boca, botó un suave gemido y justo allí Camus descargó un poco de su líquido pegajoso, saliendo de entre los finos dedos de la chica hasta chorrear un poco su entrepierna.

A pesar de la extraordinaria sensación, aún Kaoru estaba demasiado asustada como para saber que no podían hacer mucho en esas cuatro paredes sin que todo el mundo los oyera, y al parecer Camus seguía con la cabeza perdida y sus instintos mas fuertes que antes. Debía hacer algo pronto, debía ahogar el deseo de Camus, pero… ¿cómo?

Si se dejaba penetrar, estaba mas que segura que gritarían inundados por el placer, pero si no hacía algo ahora, de seguro Camus terminaría penetrándola contra su voluntad y posteriormente harían un escándalo enorme.

Tiempo, necesitaba tiempo para que Camus se tranquilizara, o al menos hasta que las mujeres salieran de la habitación.

Colocó entonces su mano en la cabeza húmeda y viscosa de Camus, evitando así que él tuviera mas intimidad con su sexo. Oyó a Camus emanar un quejido y luego con la misma mano rodeó todo el centro de su miembro, lo sintió caliente, firme y tieso entre sus sensibles y delicados dedos. Empezó entonces a mover con vigor su mano, de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, intentando calmar completamente las ganas de Camus. Éste solo jadeaba quedamente en el cuello de la chica, respirando entrecortadamente y su aliento le ardía en la oreja, aumentando completamente su deseo, mientras se meneaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, golpeando con fuerza algo inexistente, con los dedos de Kaoru apretados alrededor de él, simulando una estrecha cavidad. Y mientras más se movía, mas duro y enorme se volvía.

"_Esto no está funcionando"_ Al parecer no estaba logrando aplacar su fuego, sino animarlo incluso más, lo sintió entonces palpitar en su mano y entre sus ardorosos labios vaginales, acariciando nuevamente su clítoris inflamado, debilitándola considerablemente.

--Ka…Haao…Kao…-- Camus aprovechó la situación para moverse hasta colocar la punta de su pene justo entre sus pliegues para poder penetrarla. Kaoru ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos del placer, y tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta en que momento las mujeres salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos y que Camus estaba invadiendo sus dominios. –Ka…O…ruuh…-- gimió Kamus mientras la cabeza de su pene se apretaba mas contra ella.

--E-espera, N-no…-- antes de que Kaoru pudiera articular alguna palabra, el caballero le había tapado la boca con una mano, y se guió con fuerza dentro de aquella vagina fogosa. Los pliegues sedosos y mojados de la chica le envolvieron la punta de su tieso miembro.

--Kao…ka…ru…ooh…mm…maldi-maldic-cioon…-- intentaba susurrar su nombre contra su rostro, succionando seductoramente su lóbulo, tenerla alrededor de su enorme miembro no era suficiente, debía penetrarla por completo, sin importar que a ella le incomodara su tamaño o su fuerza.

--Mmm…hhnn…mmnnmm— los jadeos y gemidos eran ahogados por la mano masculina, Kaoru no podía moverse mientras Camus la mantenía contra la pared del pequeño armario. Como pudo se agarró de la sudadera del peliazul para poder prepararse como debía. Camus le alzó una pierna, enrollándola en su cintura, mientras empujaba duro dentro de ella y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, mordiendo su lengua para evitar gritar.

De repente Kaoru sintió el cuerpo rendirse y un leve dolor se mezcló y se perdió en el placer del acto, cuando Camus entró entera y profundamente en ella. Sentía la punta que se movía en su interior, abriéndose libremente camino en su pequeña y húmeda cavidad a la vez que sus paredes aprisionaban el miembro y se volvía esclava de aquel hombre. Abrió la boca para gemir fuertemente, pero una lengua logró ahogar nuevamente sus gritillos, clamando atención, mientras Camus se movía con vigor como podía dentro de ese pequeño armario dentro de ella.

"_Cielo santo, pensé que no me entraría"_

Parecía de película, estaba follando con un honorable caballero dorado que apenas conocía, dentro del armario de la reencarnación de Athena… ni ella misma se lo creería sino estuviera viviéndolo en esos momentos. Algún día cuando fuera vieja y millonaria, escribiría un libro sobre su vida, y dedicaría un capítulo entero en describir explícitamente esta maravillosa experiencia.

………………

Las manos de Camus la tomaron por la cintura para aumentar el ritmo apasionante que estaba marcando, haciéndola sentirlo demasiado profundo dentro de ella, sintiendo sus testículos chocar contra sus glúteos en cada brusca acometida. Salía y entraba bruscamente golpeando fuerte el fondo, acelerando los espasmos de Kaoru. Se introducía después rápidamente una serie de veces, para después penetrarla profundamente, haciendo las embestidas más enérgicas.

Cada vez más y más fuerte, más y más duro.

Kaoru estaba segura que sus gritos se escuchaban hasta en la República Checa. Seguramente no tardarían en encontrarlos, por todo el escándalo que estaba haciendo. Por Zeus, era lo mas exquisito que había sentido en su insípida vida. Su cuerpo se movía como si tuviera mente propia, haciendo que unos toscos espasmos le aceleraran la cadera y la impulsaban a gemir como nunca antes lo había hecho.

En medio de la ahora vacía habitación, Kaoru sentía a Camus bombeándose dentro de ella, sintiendo su lubricación fusionarse con los jugos del peliazul, los gemidos, ronroneos, gritos, jadeos de placer se confundían con los propios, sus cuerpos se acoplaban salvajemente contra la fría pared que de seguro se fundiría por el calor que ambos emanaban.

Camus gemía delirante con el placer que sentía al moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás, le besó el cuello, succionó la enrojecida piel de su cuello dejando marcas escarlatas a su paso, sofocó sus gemidos de placer en las mejillas sudorosas de Kaoru. Ambos se miraron profundamente a los ojos con fervor, estando éstos brillantes por la delicia del placer y el éxtasis, sus cuerpos sudados y agitados y sus gestos placenteros eran mucho mejor que cualquier eclipse en éste y en cualquier planeta.

El caballero la tomó con fuerza de la cadera, mientras las paredes vaginales de Kaoru se contraían alrededor de su miembro, haciéndole saber que había llegado a su apogeo.

--CAMMM….AHHHH…-- gimoteó la mujer al sentir su cuerpo moverse de esa forma tan bestial. No estaba segura si durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron tocándose tuvo múltiples orgamos, solo sabía que éste último revolcón de sensaciones fuertes había arrasado con los anteriores, así fuera por solo unos segundos que duraron una eternidad para ella.

Camus redujo sus embestidas, para intentar cambiar de posición, aún el cuerpo de Kaoru estaba dispuesto a recibirlo nuevamente. Pero al parecer la dueña de aquel cuerpo no quería…

Sintió una enorme frustración y una mueca de enojo se dibujó en su rostro al ver como Kaoru bajaba la pierna y en un extraño movimiento logró separarlo de ella. Maldita sea, ¡él aún no había terminado!

--Embarazo…no…no puedo…-- susurró preocupada Kaoru, viendo la cara de indignación de Camus.

Si quería arruinar el momento, realmente lo había logrado.

Kaoru se había alejado de los fuertes brazos musculosos de Camus, y sintió entre sus muslos la humedad de su excitación mezclados con parte de la semilla del hombre.

"_Mierda…"_ Tendría que tomarse una pastilla Post-Day, pero eso no lo vendían en la tienda de la vuelta a la esquina y mucho menos en un Santuario cerrado y alejado de la pecadora civilización. ¿Por qué diablos no le hizo caso a su maestra Marín y hubiera aceptado aquellos parches anticonceptivos (según ella, por si las moscas)? ¿Por qué coño no trajo consigo un condón en su inseparable bolsa rosada? Pero claaaaaro… como ella era adivina y sabía que hoy iba a tener sexo con un caballero en un armario, no quiso traerlo porque no le daba la gana.

Se había dejado llevar por el momento, y el hecho de quedar embarazada era simplemente aterrador. No debía dejar que Camus se corriera dentro de ella, pero tampoco podía dejarlo así tan animado…

"_Pobrecito"_ pensó y una mueca maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.

--Mal-maldita…maldita…perra…-- susurró afligido entre dientes, mirando la expresión preocupada de Kaoru que de repente se convertía en una traviesa sonrisa. Se veía tan sexy con ese ceño fruncido y con todo su rostro humedecido y sonrojado…

"_Oh, entonces así es como se castiga a un hombre…mmm…interesante"_

--Cállate…--le contestó la chica, acercándose y brindándole un profundo beso. Camus se separó más herido que enojado y le tomó el mentón con rudeza

--Nadie juega conmigo—su voz ronca y eróticamente enojada resonó en sus sensibles oídos y la impulsó a actuar como tenía pensado hacerlo. No supo de donde sacó la fuerza, pero logró tumbar a Camus en el piso del armario. En la incomodidad de ese pequeño lugar, logró sentarse sobre sus muslos, abrazándolo por el cuello y dándole tiernos besos en su nariz, mejillas y mentón.

--No estoy jugando—comentó aún en su rostro y acomodándose (mejor dicho, acoplándose lo mejor que se podía en ese cuchitril) logró acercar su rostro hacia el aún erecto miembro de Camus, con el claro propósito de devolverle el favor. No sabía exactamente qué diablos iba a hacer… no era del todo ignorante a esos temas, pero una cosa era la teoría, y otra muy distinta era la práctica.

--Tonta…

--Relájate…-- sentenció Kaoru, sin dejar que Camus reclamara.

--¡Maldita Sea! ¡Cómo me pides que me relaje si… Ahhhh… ¡Hija de p…Agrrrr!— masculló Camus ahogando sus insultos y protestas al sentir una humedad hurgando peligrosamente entre sus piernas.

Kaoru se había introducido el miembro en la boca sin pensarlo mucho, notando su enorme tamaño, supo que si seguía así de seguro le perforaría la garganta. Demasiado grande como para que su pequeña boca lo abarcara y lo succionara por completo. Lo retiró de su boca y con curiosidad pasó su lengua por la punta de su pastoso miembro, y sopló suavemente. La humedad y el contraste entre frío y caliente hicieron que Camus soltara un rugido sonoro como si de un animal se tratara.

"_¡Por las No-se-cuantas Serpientes de la Cabeza de Medusa! Esto es taaaan bueno"_

No sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era placentero o no, pero notando que Camus había respondido de muy buena manera, decidió lamerlo desde la cabeza hasta la base con la punta de su lengua, chupando de a momentos la punta como si de un helado se tratara. Camus jadeó poseído y murmurabas palabras ininteligibles, y Kaoru simplemente no paraba de lamer y saborear. Subía y bajaba su boca, serpenteando con su lengua, mientras con la mano intentaba abarcar el otro pedazo que no recibía atención de su boca.

Era la posición mas incómoda en la que alguna vez pensó estar. Estaba casi acostada sobre los muslos de Camus, sintiendo el frío de la pared en su trasero y el reducido espacio, si seguía de esa manera de seguro amanecería con tortícolis, pero gracias a que tenía un excelente (bueno, no tan bueno) estado físico al ser amazona, podía sobrellevar un poquito más la molestia. Se sentía tan extraña, en un momento dado los papeles cambiaron y ahora ella era la que dominaba la situación, ¡estaba dominando a el caballero mas antipático, frío e independiente de todo el Santuario, y él se dejaba!

"_Oh bien, definitivamente tengo que escribir ese libro"_

A los pocos minutos sintió que algo se acoplaba en la punta y se apartó rápidamente. No dejaría que Camus se corriera en su boca, ¡ESO NO! Ella no estaba obligaba a tener que tragarse su semilla, estaba mas que segura que eso no sabía a chocolate con fresas.

--No…-- rogó el caballero y le tomó su cabeza, haciéndola regresar a su trabajo.

Kaoru suspiró hastiada y siguió otra vez, sintiendo a Camus meneando su cabeza contra su miembro, si seguía así la ahogaría. Iba a protestar pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil, Camus parecía perdido en un video porno barato y por ahora no aflojaría su agarre hasta descargarse. Kaoru se apoyó con su codo antes de que la presión de Camus la hicieran irse de cara contra su ingle.

--Mmee…ahh…vooyy……ahhh…raahhyoos…rrggh aahh--Los gemidos y movimientos del peliazul eran incontrolables, estaba al punto del límite, y justo cuando notó que Camus alzaba sus caderas y apretaba sus glúteos, logró sacar el miembro de su boca, evitando que se corriera dentro de ella, pero no tan lejos como para que toda la semilla del hombre le pringara la cara como si de una pistola de agua se tratara.

Se levantó como un resorte y quedando arrodillada, se llevó el dorso de su mano para limpiar el exceso de semen en su mentón y sus mejillas. Sintió la viscosidad entre sus dedos, que al separarlos entre sí formaban una especie de telaraña pegajosa y gruesa. Volteó el rostro hacia donde descansaba Camus y tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta que la puerta del armario se había partido y estaban los dos tirados en el piso de la habitación. _"¿Pero en que momento?"_

Miró rápidamente hacia todos los lados y notando que la habitación estaba vacía, suspiró aliviada. Volteó nuevamente su mirada hacia Camus, que se encontraba tirado en el piso aún con los ojos cerrados, con la respiración ya normalizada, de seguro ya se le habían acabado las baterías, pues su miembro antes erecto e impetuoso, ahora era solo un flácido cilindro entre sus pantalones. Se acercó cuidadosamente, bajando su blusa y colocándose sus bragas.

--Camus… ¿estás bien?—preguntó viendo que el hombre no se movía del piso, mas bien parecía que en cualquier momento quedaría dormido. Parecía como si lo hubieran apaleado en un fuerte combate. El hombre entreabrió un ojo perezoso, y la miró sin mucho interés.

--Supongo…-- fue la rápida respuesta que dio antes de acomodarse pesadamente, como si levantara de una pesadilla. Observó a la chica con la blusa adherida a sus pechos sudados, los mordiscos y marcas rojizas que tenía en casi todo su cuello y hombros, el flequillo pegado a su frente húmeda, el cabello alborotado, la cara totalmente sonrojada y los labios hinchados y rojos, fiel indicio de haber sobrevivido a una pesada faena. Aquella imagen tan desarreglada la hacían ver tan tentativamente apetitosa. Estaba seguro que no tendría problema alguno en verla levantarse todas las mañanas al lado suyo, ya que siempre conservaría aquella nota de excesiva y exótica sensualidad…

¿Habia dicho, 'Despertar a su lado'?

¿Todos los días?

¿Cómo si de recién casados se tratara?

¡En que estupideces estaba pensando! Estaba cuestionando su preciada libertad… por una mujer que apenas si conocía.

Era tan estúpido como aquella vez en la que Hyoga le dijo que la energía eléctrica del Santuario funcionaba a base de unas innumerables ruedas conducidas por hamsters entrenados, y que por esa razón nadie podía acercarse a la Mansión Kido, ya que allí estaba la fuente de energía…

"_No se cómo diablos pude aceptar entrenar a ese pendejo" _desde ese momento, le prohibió la amistad con Seiya mientras lo estuviera entrenando, su inútil influencia estaba siendo desastrosa para el muchacho.

Sacudió su mente y se arregló la sudadera, aún estaba en aquella habitación y tenía que buscar aquello por lo que originalmente fue allí. Ya había accedido a los caprichos de su cuerpo, ahora debía pensar con cabeza fría. Se levantó del suelo y procedió a caminar hacia uno de los cajones, revisando con desesperación y algo de ira al saber que había perdido tanto valioso tiempo. Fue entonces que una fina voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

--¿Podrías decirme que buscas aquí?—Oh si, había olvidado por unos segundos aquella 'carga' y principal culpable de que las cosas no le salieran bien esa noche. Bueno, no podía negar que aquella experiencia sexual en el armario fue excelente, pero él no era hombre de mezclar el trabajo con su vida íntima.

Y ahora, ¿Qué diablos le decía?

Sencillamente lo que siempre estaba acostumbrado a contestarle. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué se preocupaba por buscar palabras adecuadas para referirse a ella?

--Eso no te incumbe—respondió secamente y siguió esculcando entre los rincones de la habitación… como un mapache en medio de un basurero. Se acercó a un cajón que al parecer estaba con llave, hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano y logró abrirlo. Metió sus manos y sacó una revista con varios dibujos casi perfectos… era un Manga Hentai. Abrió la revista con curiosidad y posó sus imágenes en las caricaturas impresas en ese papel.

"_¡Anda la osa!… Sahori es todo un personaje" _

Sintió entonces, como la revista le era arrebatada de las manos y arrojada nuevamente a su lugar. Volteó la vista y notó como Kaoru posaba sus manos en las caderas como jarras, en tono de enojo, como cuando una madre espera que su hijo confiese haber roto su jarrón italiano favorito. Alzó las cejas sorprendido, viendo como Kaoru lo asfixiaban con esa mirada indagadora. Se veía atractiva incluso enojada. Tuvo un fuerte impulso de besarla y quitarle la blusa nuevamente pero se contuvo.

A pesar de no conocerla lo suficiente, sabía que estaba furiosa.

Demasiado furiosa

Y él no sabía el por qué…

…………**CONTINUARÁ………**

* * *

**(Notas Finales): **¡Camus es un tonto! ¿Cómo así que no sabía por qué Kaoru estaba tan enojada? Si yo fuera ella, ya le hubiera dado una muerte lenta y tormentosa Muahahahaha Camus es de lo peor jaja  
Espero que halla sido de su agrado esta escenita tan especial jujuju (Q Viva El Lemmon!), no saben todo lo que me esforcé… pero bueno, todo sea por complacerlos a ustedes.

¡Muchas gracias por pasarse por mi fic y leerlo! A Saint Lune, a Luna_sj (juju me gusto mucho tu coment) y a angel de acuario! Muchas gracias y les deseo un próspero año nuevo.

Neko-Chan, sea donde sea que estés se que estarás orgullosa de esta escena, tu eres la principal promotora de esas ideas retorcidas y desquiciadas… ¡Gracias Amiga!

Salu2 y Bsos!


	3. Chapter 3

**(N/a:)** 'Que se olviden de los recuerdos y se llenen de para bienes, les deseo próspero año nuevo, y ventura pa' los que vienen'. ¡He aquí el final! Bueno, las cosas buenas duran poco (creo que ya lo dije antes, pero es que aparte de perezosa, también sufro de mala memoria XD)

Muchas gracias a las personitas que me han comentado desde el primer momento, *sniff* en especial a **Luna_Sj** que siempre me motivaba con sus súper enormes reviews jeje este capitulo va para ti también mujer... para que veas lo terrible que soy MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (sorry, se me pegó esa risa de Bart Simpson y de Burns)

Detesto los finales, pero bueno, he aquí el fruto de tanto martirio...

Disfrútenlo

* * *

**Título: **Encierro infernal

**Autora:** La Gran Hana

**Todos los derechos reservados:** Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Saint Seiya me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** [CamusXOc] [Hetero] [Lime] [Lemon]

* * *

**CAPITULO 3:**

_***Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta ***_****

.....................

_"¡¿Pero que mierda le pasa a ese tipo?!"_

Kaoru estaba más herida que enojada. Después de haber tenido un fantástico sexo con Camus hace unos pocos minutos atrás, éste la ignoraba completamente, como si nada... 'NADA' hubiera pasado. Y como las mujeres somos tan ingenuas, esperó pacientemente que tal vez aquel peliazul le declarara una poesía romántica, o al menos le dijera que el sexo estuvo bueno. ¡Pero No! Ni siquiera se había volteado a mirarla, o preguntarle como estaba, o acariciarla siquiera, o al menos un tierno beso de despedida.

_"Machista, ogro, estúpido, animal, oportunista *Sniff* Todos los hombres son iguales" _

_"¡Claaaaro, él puede hacer lo que quiera, pero a mi que me coma el tigre!"_

Y si, ella era una facilonga, que se dejó calentar el oído por ese cretino, y que estuvo dispuesta a hacerle y dejarse hacer de todo...Uichhh ¡Cómo lo odiaba en estos momentos! ¡Era de lo peor!

--¿Y bien?-preguntó impaciente la chica, sin dejar atrás su gesto indignado. Camus arqueó una ceja desconcertado, ¿Acaso esa mujer esperaba que EL le diera una explicación de SUS actos a ELLA? ¡Estaba loca!

--¿Qué haces_ tú _aquí?-le preguntó para evadirla, alejando su expresión sorprendida y posando su natural gélida mirada. Ella suspiró hastiada y arrugó más la cara.

--Yo pregunté primero-Camus la observó con una de sus mas tétricas miradas y viendo como la chica no bajaba la guardia, decidió seguir ignorándola y seguir buscando entre aquellos armarios y cajones y muebles.

Kaoru gruñó por lo bajo, ese tarado era mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. Dio la vuelta y se acercó al armario cuya puerta seguía partida y buscando adentro, encontró su olvidada bolsa rosada. La colocó tras su espalda y miró la hora en el enorme reloj de cobre que yacía sobre la cabecera de la cama de Sahori. Caminó pausadamente hasta posarse en el marco de la ventana, abriéndola cuidadosamente y recostándose antes de subir a ella, para darle una última mirada a su amante o a lo que fuera.

--Sea lo que sea que estés buscando, _deberías_ darte prisa-comentó con una inocencia bastante sarcástica. El caballero atendió a su voz y la obligó con la mirada a seguir hablando. --En un minuto aproximadamente, Sahori volverá a la habitación-confirmó, viendo el minutero del reloj correr un poco. Camus se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo

--¿Qué dijiste tonta?-preguntó desconcertado en un tono acusador. Kaoru frunció el ceño, detestaba cuando no la llamaban por su nombre y ese sobrenombre de 'Tonta' era incluso peor. ¿Es que acaso ya había olvidado su nombre? No, no podría haberlo olvidado, después de tantas veces que lo dijo entre ronroneos, jadeos y gemidos. _"Tonto Camus"_

--Lo que oíste-respondió en el mismo tono, zafándose del agarre de su tibia mano sobre su brazo. Camus torció la boca disgustado. _"Tonta malcriada"_

--¿Y pretendes que te crea?-dijo más como una afirmación, que como una pregunta.

--Ese es tu problema...-dijo la chica impulsándose con sus brazos para saltar a la ventana -Yo no sería tan _estúpida_ de venir a una habitación sin saber la rutina del inquilino, ¿no lo crees?-comentó Kaoru con una sonrisa en su rostro, alegre por la indirecta que pretendía burlar a Camus.

--Maldición...--masculló el hombre algo herido, ¿cómo se atrevía esa mediocre Amazona a tildarlo de mentecato? Pero mas rabia le daba el saber que Kaoru tenía la razón. Se acercó a la ventana y sintió una inmensa sensación de frustración. Había ido en vano a ese lugar, estuvo encerrado en un tonto armario para nada, y no pudo conseguir aquel portafolio. Odiaba las derrotas, y odiaba aún más que otra persona se las recordara y peor aún, que se burlara. --Todo esto es tu culpa-gruñó en un tono de fastidio, acercándose a la ventana por la que había entrado para poder irse.

--Oh claro, busca culpable ahora-decía siguiendo al hombre que brincaba con agilidad por unos matorrales y los usaba como soga para bajar. -Yo no fui la que le tapó la boca a cierta persona y la encerró consigo en un armario-bajó por los matorrales hasta tocar tierra firme, caminando de prisa para seguirle el paso al peliazul.

--No me hubiera visto forzado a hacerlo si no hubieras aparecido-se defendió el hombre, caminando a unos pasos antes que ella, sin voltear siquiera a observarla. --Maldita sea--

--Todo yo, todo yo--susurró afligida Kaoru, haciendo infantiles pucheros que no fueron vistos por el hombre. --¿Quién daño tu plan? Yo... ¿Quién partió la puerta del armario? Yo... ¿Quién hizo que gimieras como un animal? Yo... ¿Quién hizo que se te...--

--¿Podrías cerrar el pico de una maldita vez?--se volteó el hombre hacia ella, para lanzarle una cruda mirada. La chica aún seguía haciendo pucheros.

--No, hasta que no me digas que hacías allí-- cruzó los brazos en señal de protesta --Yo se que no entraste a esa habitación para violar a una atractiva mujer como yo, ¿o si?--comentó con ironía, sonriendo levemente, pero después amplió su sonrisa al notar cómo las mejillas de Camus se teñían de rojo.

_"¿Dónde diablos tendrá el interruptor de apagado ésta desgraciada mujer?"_

--Primero: Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones. Segundo: Yo no te violé. Y Tercero: No eres atractiva--respondió contando mentalmente hasta diez, antes de que la paciencia se le agotara. Dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, notando que la chica al parecer no hablaría más...

--Oh, pero mira que...

--Por un demonio, ¿Quieres callarte?-- _"diez, once, doce, trece..."_

--¡Pues no! ¿Sabes que? No voy a callarme, porque se que te gusta escucharme hablar...-- _"veinticinco, veintiséis, veintisiete..." _--¿Sabes que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo?...-- _"setenta y nueve, ochenta, ochenta y uno..." _--...Yo te cuento mis motivos y tu me cuentas los tuyos y así...--

--¡MALDITA SEA KAORU!--gritó sulfurado, dispuesto a callar como fuera a aquella mujer. Pero al encararla notó una extraña mirada por parte de la chica. Sus ojos brillaban como los de un pequeño abriendo los regalos en Navidad. Tragó saliva con dificultad y le contestó con la más fría y asesina mirada que tenía --¿Qué?-

--Me...me llamaste por mi nombre-- una inmensa gota se dibujó en la cabeza de Kamus. Esa mujer estaba loca...

--Camina-- habló el caballero, y se dispuso a caminar, pero al ver que la chica no se movía, la tomó del brazo para jalarla. La noche era fresca y a pesar de la brisa, no hacía mucho frío. Sintió la piel de la chica erizarse al primer contacto, y su mano de repente quemaba. No sabía que demonios tenía esa chica, solo sabía que perdía los estribos cada vez que cualquier parte de su cuerpo entraba en contacto con su cuerpo.

Debía alejar aquella mano antes que le carcomiera las neuronas y...

Demasiado tarde.

Una humedad bastante conocida por él se acopló en sus labios, no supo en qué momento su cuerpo fue tan autónomo y actuó como se le dio la gana, pero ahora tenía a Kaoru otra vez en su boca sin poder evitarlo. Su lengua jugó con la suya, la mordisqueó, lamió la comisura de sus labios y succionó su ya hinchado labio inferior. Nunca en su vida había sentido esa urgente necesidad por unos labios y esas sensaciones que solo las provocaba esa mujer. La miró cálidamente, a pesar de que ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados en aquel sumiso beso. Recordó aquella primera vez que la conoció... ese día tampoco tenía la máscara puesta y pudo apreciar un poco su belleza. Se preguntó si tal vez Kaoru ya sabía la importancia de la máscara en la vida de una Amazona, pero tenía cierto recelo al escuchar de sus propios labios que lo sabía, y que no quería matarlo, solamente amarlo. La sola idea lo estremeció y se regañó mentalmente por pensar tantas idioteces.

--Kaoru...-- su voz varonil cortó el beso y los hizo volver a la realidad. La chica esperó a que el hombre prosiguiera, sin embargo no habló y solo se alejó de ella a pesar de que sus ojos suplicaban por más.

--¿Camus?--preguntó con voz dudosa, siguiéndole el paso nuevamente

--Olvídalo--fue la corta respuesta del caballero de Acuario, y Kaoru sintió un vacío en su interior. Y después decían que las mujeres eran las complicadas e incomprensibles... he aquí el vivo ejemplo de que un hombre es incluso peor...y mas si se trata de un Caballero Dorado con coraza de Iceberg, capaz de hundir el Titanic nuevamente. --Dime, ¿qué hacías allí?--

_"No Kamus, no voy a olvidar nada de lo que ha pasado"_

--Nada importante...-- susurró con voz pausada y serena, en un vago intento por encubrir su herida. Estaba herida, se sentía utilizada, insignificante...y tonta. Camus no la besaba con pasión sino con ira, no la miraba con ternura sino con lástima, no le hablaba porque quería hacerlo sino porque le convenía.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto lo que pensara ese amargado?

--Bueno, yo me quedo aquí--dijo Kaoru, saliendo de sus pensamientos al ver que ya habían pasado el templo de Athena y estaban cerca del Gran Salón donde seguro la estaba esperando el Patriarca. Ella lo había llamado y le había informado que iría enseguida, sin embargo pasó cierto inconveniente llamado 'Camus' y se demoró más de lo previsto.

El Patriarca de seguro estaba preocupado por su demora. Y tenía que inventar una buena excusa para justificarse. "_Ups, perdón por el retraso Shion, es solo que me distraje buscándole una revista hentai a unas amigas y el caballero de Acuario me descubrió, nos encerramos en un armario para no ser detectados por nadie, duramos casi una hora allí adentro y como estábamos tan aburridos y cachondos decidimos tener un sexo voyeurístico y exhibicionista, y nos demoramos porque teníamos que estar cuidadosos de que no nos descubrieran las mujeres afuera..."._ Cielos, luego se partiría los sesos e inventaría un buen pretexto, estaba segura que frente a el Patriarca su improvisación sería buena, no como las patéticas respuestas que le dio a Camus. Ahora ese tonto tenía una buena excusa para burlarse de ella.

Dio media vuelta para irse lo mas rápido que sus piernas le daban, pero Camus actuó veloz y la jaló de su bolsa rosada con fuerza, haciendo que ésta cayera al piso y se abriera, regando todo su contenido en el piso. Una segueta, un destornillador, un polvo al parecer de maquillaje, un pañuelo, una extraña navajas multiusos, un celular, un paquete parecido a una billetera, una máscara plateada y un portafolio en cuero negro se esparcieron por todo el lugar.

Camus se agachó rápidamente y tomando el pequeño paquete que parecía billetera cerca de él, lo abrió y miró una placa brillante en la parte inferior, y arriba de ella una tarjeta plastificada, al parecer era una identificación.

_'Agente Oficial Secreto FBI: Kaoru Daiyahoshi' _

--¿FBI?--preguntó desconcertado el peliazul, mientras la chica suspiraba y le arrebataba de la mano su identificación. ¡Qué más daba! Ya Camus la había descubierto.

--Si, soy agente del FBI, y estoy en el Santuario como infiltrada--respondió la chica, recogiendo las cosas del piso y guardándolas nuevamente en su bolsa.

¡Ahora todo tenía sentido!

Estaba seguro que una tonta chica con un pésimo cosmos no llegaría a ser nunca portadora de una armadura de Amazona. Ahora comprendía por qué Kaoru tenía tan poco interés en defender con honor a Athena, ni tampoco conocía las reglas de las Amazonas, como algo tan elemental e importante como portar su máscara, y por qué tenía tanta libertad en aquel recinto, y por qué siempre la veía en un lugar distinto al que debería estar. Ahora comprendió por qué aquella chica lo miró extrañada la primera vez que lo conoció y no entendía por qué él la había reprendido.

Subestimó demasiado a aquella chica. Y ahora resulta que era una especie de detective...

Volteó a ver a Kaoru, que se encontraba agachada guardando sus pertenencias. Si, esas extrañar herramientas no eran propias de una chica común y corriente, y aquel portafolio negro que...

Espera...

¡¿Portafolio en cuero negro?!

_"¡Maldita Sea, NO PUEDE SER!"_

El caballero iba a arrebatarle el portafolio de las manos de la chica, pero ella logró esconderlo tras su espalda y lanzarle una dura mirada.

--Dame eso--sentenció el hombre, acercándose a ella. No podía ser cierto, no podía haber tanta coincidencia, esto era una pesadilla.

--Esto es confidencial, y es la única prueba que tengo para hundir a Sahori Kido--coincidencias o no, al parecer ambos tenían un mismo objetivo común. Un tic nervioso se apoderó de su ceja derecha...Él demoró tanto tiempo, sufrió tanto por la derrota y el fracaso por no haber encontrado ese portafolio de mierda y... ¿todo eso era porque Kaoru era mucho mas astuta que él, y lo había conseguido primero? ¡Eso es humillante! --Y te advierto que no dejaré que defiendas a esa embustera, porque si es asi, yo misma procuraré encerrarte en la cárcel por conspiración y...

--¿Dónde conseguiste el portafolio?

--En la biblioteca de Sahori y... oye, a ti que te impor...

--¡¿BIBLIOTECA?!--los ojos del hombre se volvieron blancos, mientras un aura azulada le rodeaba el cuerpo y Kaoru tragó saliva del susto, respondiendo con cierto temor.

--S-si...si... ¿por qué?--susurró la pelinegra, escondiéndose detrás del portafolio como un escudo para aquel caballero endemoniado que parecía transformarse.

--Dime Kaoru...--preguntó con una serenidad notoriamente falsa, haciendo que Kaoru quisiera correr para no toparse con su mal genio. Esa serenidad solo era síntoma de la tormenta que se avecinaba --¿Qué hacías entonces, en la habitación de Sahori?-

--Pu-puees... --carraspeó la muchacha, notando aquel tic de enojo en la ceja de Camus y cómo se marcaban sus venas en sus empuñadas manos. _"Glup"_ tenía que hablar rápido antes de que Camus le lanzara una inmortal Ejecución de Aurora--Después de haber conseguido el portafolio, pues fui a la habitación a buscar una revista...de moda y...

--¡Todo este MALDITO tiempo encerrado como un CABRÓN en ese armario de MIERDA para NADA!--gritó el hombre casi al punto de estallar. Kaoru casi cae sentada por el rugido del peliazul y puso su mano en el pecho, ese tipo estuvo a punto de provocarle un paro cardiaco --¡Todo este tiempo preocupado por ese MALDITO portafolio PARA QUE TU lo tuvieras TODO ESTE TIEMPO CONTIGO!-

--Ehm... jejeje... creo que si **^^U **--rió la muchacha, colocando una mano tras su cabeza y una enorme gota caía tipo Anime. --Las casualidades de la vida, jeje... ¿Qué cosas, no?-- decidió voltear a ver al hombre y por unos segundos se arrepintió y deseó que se abriera la tierra y que un enorme agujero se la tragara, o que a Camus le cayera un yunque en la cabeza y lo dejaran inconciente por un buen rato.

_"Mami..."_

Estaba furioso, rabioso, iracundo, colérico y todas las palabras existentes para describir su ira. Tenía que hacer algo, porque a ese paso de seguro que ese hombre se trasformaría en un Mono Gigante o en un enorme Perro Demonio. (O tal vez en una Monster Truck o en un Megasor o en un Charizard)

--Eh...Pero bueno, lo importante es que ahora Sahori se pudrirá en la cárcel...-- comentó Kaoru, viendo que el aura alrededor de Camus descendía lentamente hasta desaparecer. El hombre abrió los ojos lentamente y Kaoru suspiró aliviada viendo sus ojos volver a su normal tonalidad azulada. Definitivamente Camus era una mezcla entre la inestabilidad excéntrica y el sentido práctico.

--Haz que se la coman los gusanos y que pague por su traición--respondió el hombre, mucho mas tranquilo. Mirando las cosas desde otra perspectiva mucho más positiva, aquella arpía sería capturada, y aunque no había conseguido el portafolio por sus propios recursos, si obtuvo una buen polvo.

_"Mmm... pensándolo bien, no estuvo nada mal_" sonrió levemente. Miró a Kaoru que le estaba imitando la sonrisa (y también el pensamiento), y cambió su expresión a una mas seria.

--Y entonces, ¿Quién será el reemplazo de la reencarnación de Athena?--preguntó Camus inquieto.

--Pues Sahori Kido era la milésima noningentésima quincuagésima octava reencarnación, entonces el reemplazo sería la milésima noningentésima quincuagésima novena reencarnación--el hombre la observó en una expresión molesta. La chica sonrió, no sabía por qué le agradaba tanto ver a aquel peliazul enojado por sus comentarios fuera de base. Ella siempre se hacía la estúpida, aunque ambos sabían que no tenia ni una pizca de eso -- Es Aldiba, según tengo entendido es la hermana gemela de Aldebarán, el guardián de la Casa de Tau...

La chica calló unos segundos al ver el rostro de Camus colorearse de un azul pálido. Tenía los labios morados y sus ojos se agrandaron considerablemente. Se veía tan igual a ella como cuando le dan uno de sus ataques aracnofóbicos. _"Ahh... ¿Conque te asusta Aldiba, eh?"_ había encontrado la debilidad del imperturbable caballero de Acuario. Eso era tan divertido.

--¡Oh vamos! No hagas esa cara, Aldiba es una mujer muy sabia, justa y bastante agradable --sonrió la chica, viendo como Camus volvía suavemente a su color de piel. Parecía mentira, pero en una sola noche había conocido las distintas facetas de Camus: excitado, coqueto, enojado, frustrado, desesperado, sonrojado y asustado. Y lo peor era que en todas se veía tan sexy...

--Hmph--fue lo único que pudo decir en medio de sus múltiples cambios de humor. Miró fijamente a Kaoru a sus cálidos y expresivos ojos azules, y admiró su sonrisa sincera y pícara. Estuvieron unos cuantos segundos detallándose profundamente, mirando el alma del otro en el reflejo de sus ojos. Un enorme sentimiento de regocijo lo envolvían como una manta en una fría noche de Noviembre, pero también un vacío interno le oprimía el pecho sin razón alguna. Se impresionó un poco al saber que aquel silencio le estaba incomodando y que deseó escuchar a Kaoru parloteando.

_"Por favor, que hable ahora, así sea para decir cualquiera de sus tonterías"_

Alguna vez Milo le había dicho que las mujeres eran bastante complicadas: Que cuando una mujer está en silencio, es porque millones de cosas están corriendo por su mente. Cuando le preguntas a una mujer si se encuentra bien, y ella responde que Si, después de un largo tiempo en silencio, es porque ella está mal. Cuando una mujer te mira con ojos llenos de dudas, es porque se está preguntando cuanto tiempo estarás cerca. Cuando una mujer se arregla el cabello mientras habla contigo, es porque está intentando parecer atractiva ante ti...

¡Carajo, pero qué complicadas son!

Y lo peor es que siempre se sienten heridas y ofendidas...

_"Claro, como si yo fuera psíquico y pudiera saber lo que ellas quieren a cada rato... *suspiro* Mujeres"_

Suficiente silencio.

Tenía que hacer 'algo' para romper con esa molesta quietud. Cambió su expresión a una seria y le lanzó una helada mirada a Kaoru...sin embargo la chica siguió sin turbarse y sin bajarle la vista. Parecía estar en un juego en el que pierde el primero que hable o que desvíe la mirada.

¡Que fastidio!

--Y entonces...-- procedió a hablar el peliazul, esa tonta de Kaoru lograba realmente sacarlo de sus casillas --¿Qué harás después que termines el caso de Sahori Kido?-

Espera...

¿Había escuchado bien?

Camus intentando entablar una conversación con ella, sin insultos, sin provocaciones, sin regaños... ¡Esto era un milagro divino!

--Pues...-- Kaoru tenía una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Tomó un mechón de sus cabellos oscuros y no pudo evitar peinarlo para aplacar su volumen -Supongo que la agencia me mandará a otra misión. El caso 'Card Captors' aún esta abierto-- notó que el hombre no entendía ni papa de lo que le estaba hablando, prosiguió con su explicación --Una niña llamada Sakura buscó amparo en nosotros, ya que al parecer está siendo explotada laboralmente, haciéndola vender unas cartas que supuestamente son de la buena suerte, y también ositos de felpa de contrabando-- Camus observaba atentamente a la chica. El verla hablando de esa forma tan elocuente y segura le agradaba. Recordó que no debía subestimarla, no por algo era agente del FBI. A veces decía frases sonsas, pero esa actitud alegre y despreocupada se veía equilibrada con su profesionalismo y responsabilidad... y se complementaba con su belleza.

Esta bien, lo admitía... era una mujer íntegra y completa, con la que estaba seguro podría molestarla, y verla reír tontamente, pero también con la que podría mantener una conversación lúcida.

_"Esa mujer jamás dejará de sorprenderme"_

--Entonces, ¿te irás del Santuario?--preguntó sereno y tranquilo, sin evidenciar el profundo agujero que se formaba en su garganta. Diablos, ¿Por qué no dedico mas tiempo para conocerla mejor? Kaoru lo miró con tristeza y sonrió falsamente.

--¿No me digas que me extrañaras?-- dijo guiñando un ojo.

_"Joder, ¡cuántas veces tengo que decirle que me molesta que me respondan con preguntas!"_

--No seas tonta--fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al caballero, desviando la vista a otro lugar, dándole a entender a Kaoru que realmente era cierto. La chica sonrió ampliamente, quería quedarse en aquel Santuario para estar cerca de Camus, pero... ¿y si él no la quería cerca? Bueno, tal vez Camus no se lo diría por ahora, pero su instinto femenino le decía que aquel caballero tenía tantas ganas de conocerla totalmente, como ella a él. No sabía nada de él, solo que su nombre era Camus, caballero de la casa de Acuario, de procedencia francesa _(_de allí esos besos tan buenos_),_ con 20 años de edad (y esto último lo sabe solo porque lo escuchó por ahí), y que estaba _muy buen dotado_. De resto no tenía ni idea de cuales eran sus gustos, sus pasatiempos, su familia, sus amigos, su color favorito, su cantante preferido, sus metas, sus sueños...

¡Qué más daba! Se quedaría y punto.

--Creo que me quedaré un tiempo mas aquí, aunque no como Amazona. Marín me prometió que me entrenaría un poco, digo, el ejercicio y preparación física no están de más para una agente secreta-- rió con picardía y Camus sonrió levemente.

_"Si sigue con esa sonrisa coqueta, tendré que besarla"_

--Entonces pasarás esta temporada entrenando--concluyó el caballero recostándose levemente a una enorme piedra. La chica asintió y volvió a sonreír.

Camus la tomó de la cintura y la jaló hacia él, alojándola entre sus firmes piernas, para aprisionarla fuertemente contra su cuerpo, sin dejar aislado ningún fragmento de la anatomía femenina. El contacto nuevamente le aceleró el ritmo cardíaco a Kaoru, sintiendo los brazos apretándola fuertemente, y el rostro de aquel hombre cerca, _muy cerca_, del suyo. Sintió su boca posarse sobre su frágil cuello y posteriormente una succión insistente le erizó los cabellos de la nuca, como si de un puerco espín se tratara. La chica sintió algo de desolación al ver aquella deliciosa caricia terminada, pero luego tambaleó al sentir el aliento caliente de aquel hombre cerca de su oído izquierdo, contrastado con el escalofrío que la hizo temblar.

--¿Sabes? Yo podría darte un _entrenamiento_ mucho mas _personalizado_--susurró el hombre y la chica sintió sus mejillas arder. Tener que entrenar día y noche con Camus, pasar tanto tiempo con él, era tan...tentador. Y ese tono ronco que había usado para decirlo, se escuchó aún más sugestivo, y seguramente había un doble sentido bastante claro para ambos. _"Kaoru pervertida"_

--Este...yo...tendría que decirle a Marín y...-- la lengua de Camus ahogó sus palabras dentro de su boca, cediendo nuevamente a aquella lucha de poderes que desembocaba en huracanes de placer. Sus manos grandes apretaban su cintura mas cerca de él, y el fuerte beso los unía íntimamente. Cielos, se estaba acostumbrando a esos besos y caricias...

_"Nota Mental: Pedirle una caja de condones y unos parches anticonceptivos a Marín... ahh y algo de crema para peinar a June... ¡Dios! mi cabello está desastroso..."_

Después de un largo tiempo, que para ellos parecieron horas, se separaron levemente de aquel beso, que a pesar de haber empezado desenfrenado y ardiente, terminó dulce y sereno.

--Entonces quedamos así, _alumna_ Kaoru--dijo seriamente Camus, soltando el agarre de la chica para que ella pudiera retirarse.

--Si profe... ¡Digo!..._Maestro_ Camus--respondió con una sonrisa, dándole un tierno beso en los labios y alejándose rápidamente con su bolsa rosada hasta perderse dentro del Gran Salón, dejando a Camus con el sabor de sus besos haciéndole cosquillas en sus labios, reclamándole un poco mas...

Se levantó de la piedra y dio media vuelta para irse, si no iba a su casa pronto, cogería una Neumonía, había pasado casi toda la noche descamisado y sus repentinos cambios de temperatura no eran muy saludables para su organismo. Pero no podía obligar a su cuerpo a enfriarse, sintiendo a aquella chica en brasas tan cerca de él... Sonrió, ahora que tenía algo de tiempo a solas, lejos de la tonta Kaoru, no hacía más que pensar en ella...

¿?- ¡Hola, Hola! ¡Picaronsirijillo!--una voz bastante familiar le hizo borrar su sonrisa y frente de él, cerca de alguna de esas estructuras rocosas, salió un hombre fornido de cabellos azulados.

--¿Qué quieres Milo?--respondió el caballero, viendo a su amigo el caballero dorado de Escorpio, sonreírle con malicia.

--¿Qué? ¿No puedo darle un saludillo a mi amiguirijillo Camusiriji...

--Habla rápido-- ¿Por qué será que Milo era tan predecible?

--¿Quién era ella?--dijo Milo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acercándose a Camus y tomando su cabeza debajo de su brazo, desordenándole con rudeza sus cabellos --¡Te lo tenías bien guardadito! ¿Acaso no pensabas decirme? ¡A mi! ¡A tu amigote, tu hermano, tu compinche, tu confidente, tu alcahueta, tu...

--¡Aggrr...suéltame imbécil!--protestó con fastidio, zafándose del agarre del hombre

--Tengo que felicitarte compadre, esa chica tiene un culo tan bonito que de seguro tiene que cagar bombones-- rió el caballero de Escorpio, pero después se arrepintió por haber abierto el hocico al ver la mirada gélida de Camus, con claras intenciones de congelarlo. _"Glup"_ Milo recordó la camiseta que llevaba en sus manos y no dudó en lanzársela a su compañero antes de quedar convertido en un Iglú. Camus tomó la camiseta sorprendido y observó a Milo sonreírle con complicidad. --Cuando estabas besando a esa chica, fui a tu casa a buscar una camiseta para que no te resfriaras (para que veas que buen amigo soy) y cuando volví aún seguías bastante ocupadirijillo con ella-- denotó en su inigualable tono sarcástico. Sin protestar, Camus se colocó la prenda y se dispuso a caminar.

--No creas que te contaré solo por traerme una camiseta--comentó indiferente Camus, seguido de su amigo de tantos años. Milo tradujo la frase, en realidad Camus quiso decir _'Te contaré pero solo si no me fusilas a preguntas'. _Tantos años siendo amigo de Camus, eran suficientes para interpretar sus silencios y gestos.

--Mmm... ¿el sexo es el tema principal de la historia?--Camus ignoró el comentario de Milo y éste último esperó pacientemente a que el otro caballero se dignara a hablar, sin embargo solo notó silencio... _"El que calla, otorga"_

Y Milo no era la persona mas paciente de este mundo, en cuanto a intriga se trataba. Sin embargo, tenía que quedarse bien calladito si es que quería saber exactamente todo lo que pasó.

Camus solo guardaba silencio con él por varias razones: la primera sólo cuando estaba enojado con él por comer de su helado de fresa sin su permiso, la segunda cuando estaba demasiado ebrio por los vinos como para decir algo coherente, y la tercera, para guardar algo de misterio y prepararlo mentalmente a la súper historia que estaba a punto de contarle. Milo sonrió ansioso, y decidió cortar un poco con el silencio en el camino hasta su casa --Adivina, adivinador... ¿En que se parece una goma, un avión y un pepino?--

--No lo sé-- comentó sin mucho interés Camus. _"¿No puedo tener ni un minuto de silencio?"_

--En que la goma pega, y el avión despega--Milo sonrió divertido

--... ¿Y el pepino?--_"Inocente Camus"_

--Te lo metes por el cul...-- Milo no pudo terminar de completar su frase porque quedó congelado por unos segundos. Cuando se descongeló, corrió para seguirle el paso a su amigo.

--¡OYE! ¡No tenias que hacer eso!-protestó el caballero de Escorpio, al mismo nivel que Camus --Me hubiera bastado con un golpe-

--Cierra la boca-- _"¡Qué amargado es Camus! Necesita algo de vida sexual" _Los hombres siguieron su camino y a Milo le llegó un chispazo de memoria.

--Oye Camus, ¿recuerdas a la guapa Dj pelirroja del club electro? Escucha el poema que le dije...

--Oh no, Milo..._ "¿Ahora quien se lo aguanta?"_

--Es bueno, es bueno, solo escucha--el caballero de Escorpio carraspeó un poco y frunció el ceño, imitando la pose reflexiva de los grandes filósofos y su alrededor se convirtió en un escenario con un amplio telón rojo de fondo, una calavera apareció mágicamente en su mano, y una luz blanca iluminó su rostro --'Tus ojos son dos melones...tus mejillas son dos manzanas...Qué linda ensalada de frutas...haríamos con mi banana'--finalizó triunfante, alejando aquel escenario fantasmal --¿Qué tal?-

--Pésimo, como todo lo que te concierne--Camus arqueó su boca en una sonrisa burlona.

--Oh cierto, había olvidado que tu solo sabes decir '_Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir'_--dijo Milo, cantando aquella famosa canción, y Camus no pareció molestarse con el comentario, al contrario, su sonrisa se profundizó mucho mas.

.................

--La estábamos esperando, agente Kaoru--un hombre de cabellos lila y armadura dorada, en cuyas finas facciones se marcaban dos puntos extraños en su frente, le sonrió con cortesía. _"Este santuario esta repleto de guapos angelitos"_ La chica asintió sonriendo y lo siguió a una distancia prudente, hasta el enorme bufete en el que se encontraba Shion, el Patriarca de cabellos verdes, esperándola pacientemente.

--Me tenía usted muy preocupado, señorita--habló el corpulento Patriarca, sentado en una amplia y cómoda silla. El caballero dorado se acercó a ellos y se sentó diagonal a donde estaba la pareja. --Tome asiento, por favor--señaló el Patriarca la silla frente de su posición. Kaoru asintió con la cabeza y se sentó cuidadosamente. Sacó el portafolio negro de su bolsa y se lo entregó al Patriarca. El hombre la observó fijamente, antes de empezar a leer el contenido de aquella carpeta. --¿Puedo saber el motivo de su demora?-

¡Genial! La pregunta que no deseaba que le formularan.

--Tuve ciertos inconvenientes-- eso era obvio, sino no hubiera llegado tarde, ¡Dah'! --Un sujeto no identificado estaba alrededor de los perímetros de la Mansión, y tuve que esperar a que el individuo se retirara para poder escabullirme--habló pausada, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible. Shion la escudriñó con la mirada, y notando el cabello desarreglado de la chica, la blusa algo húmeda tal vez por el sudor, y las ojeras agotadoras, pudo deducir que había sido una odisea bastante trabajosa. Bajó la mirada a la carpeta y leyó pausadamente los papeles, y a medida que pasaba las hojas, su ceño se fruncía más. Kaoru se sintió algo incómoda, detestaba estar en silencio, y peor aún, intrigada.

_"Esto es mas aburrido que ver a dos tortugas chocándose"_

Bailó su vista por toda la habitación y vio a aquel caballero dorado de cabellos lila, recostado pasivamente en su silla, con los ojos cerrados, al parecer meditando.

--¿Ahora comprendes, Mu? Hemos sido utilizados en un vil juego--habló Shion y el aludido abrió los ojos, asintiendo decepcionado. Kaoru no entendía nada... acaso, ¿Acaso esos hombres tenían telepatía o algo así? No en vano se es un caballero de tan alto rango, si no tienes algún talento en especial. Oh Dios, y ella pensando en la cara bonita de aquel caballero dorado, criticando mentalmente el gran Salón, pensando en que debería darse un buen baño porque se sentía tan pegajosa, adivinando si el cabello del Patriarca era natural o pintado y pero aún, pensando en lo que había hecho con Camus... ¡Que vergüenza! De seguro le estaban leyendo la mente...

_"No pienses en nada, piensa en blanco, no pienses en nada..."_

Shion giró su rostro para ver detenidamente a Kaoru que reía nerviosa y una sonrisa de triunfo adornó su rostro --Le agradecemos su profesionalismo y su trabajo en la búsqueda de la Verdad y la defensa de la Justicia--se levantó del asiento, dándole un fuerte apretón de manos a la chica. Ella sonrió agradecida por el cumplido.

--Estamos para servirles--comentó efusiva. Dios, le encantaba cuando cumplía su trabajo a la perfección y siempre la halagaban... es que no hay nada mejor que un buen elogio para regocijo de su alma y su ego --Dentro de unas horas, Sahori estará en el lugar en el que debería estar desde un principio, al igual que todos sus cómplices-

Después de muchas muestras de agradecimientos, Kaoru se despidió de los hombres para dirigirse ahora donde Marín... Necesitaba desahogarse, contarle TODO lo que le había pasado a alguien... y quien mejor que su buena amiga Marín, ex compañera de trabajo en el FBI. Que lástima que ya no estuviera trabajando junto con ella, pero se alegró al saber que Marín había encontrado hacía años atrás su vocación dentro de la Orden de Athena. Y a pesar del tiempo, aún conservaban aquella sólida amistad. Bueno, para algo tenía que servir el Internet, aparte de bajar música y ver videos.

Llegó hasta el coliseo en el que encontró a la mujer de cabellos de fuego. Tenía que describirle el operativo y los 'inconveniente_s'_, como también su nueva decisión...

_"Cuando publique mi libro, irá dedicado a Marín"_

Los hombres vieron alejar a la chica del amplio Salón y suspiraron satisfechos por el triunfo.

--Mu...-- habló pausado el hombre de cabello verde, acaparando la atención del caballero dorado de la casa de Aries --¿Notaste las marcas carmesí en el cuello de la señorita?-

--Jum... yo dudaría que aún siga siendo señorita-- respondió imprudentemente Mu, viendo al Patriarca negar con la cabeza

--La juventud de ahora es tan desvergonzada, irrespetuosa e inmoral--comentó afligido, cerrando el portafolio negro entre sus manos --En mi época, todo era tan distinto...--

--Patriarca, aprovechando el tiempo antes de que lleguen los agentes federales, ¿Por qué no hacemos los trámites para el reemplazo de la nueva reencarnación de Athena?-- lo interrumpió Mu, no estaba dispuesto a entrar en disputas entre la castidad de antes y los comportamientos impúdicos de ahora. Shion afirmó y tomando una pesada carpeta beige, la abrió con cuidado --Aldiba Gaucho, es su nombre--el Patriarca pasó con delicadeza las hojas, buscando entre aquellos papeles que solo contenían datos personales y obviamente confidenciales. --Es la hermana de Aldebarán--

--Eso veo...Mmm... Abelarda, Acelga, Adonisia...--Shion puso uno de sus dedos en su lengua y lo pasó luego por las hojas para separarlas. Ya llevaba mas de 54 nombres de reencarnaciones, sin llegar a la elegida--...Adultrifornia, Aerolita, Alabama, Alamaltrufia, Aldiba... ¿Aldiba? ¡POR LAS GARRAPATAS DE CANCERBERO! ¡QUE MUJER TAN ESPANTOSA!-- gritó el peliverde, llevándose la mano al pecho. Era una de las pocas veces (bueno, era la primera vez) que Mu veía al Patriarca salir de su imperturbable serenidad.

--Si Señor, lo se, es más fea que el hambre-- respondió su acompañante, notando la expresión pálida del rostro de su Patriarca --Es tan fea que Freddy Krugger tiene pesadillas con ella...--

--¡Mu por favor! ¡Estás hablando muy espeso!--reprendió el Patriarca recuperando su compostura, secándose el sudor de su frente --No toleraré faltas de respeto para con nuestra futura Diosa...

--Yo no fui el que gritó a los cuatro vientos su condición poco agraciada--

--No me cuestiones, caballero-gruñó el Patriarca --No me cuestiones--

......................

-- ¡EN UN ARMARIO! ¡¡Wow!! Me superaste amigo--gritó Milo, dándole un puño en el hombro a su compañero. --¿Y no has pensado hacerlo en tu congelador? Es bastante amplio--

--¡No! Tal vez ella no tolere el frío...-- comentó pensativo y una mueca de preocupación se apoderó de su rostro. Milo lo observó con curiosidad, y no pudo evitar esbozar una de sus singulares sonrisas pícaras.

_"¡Pero si a Camus lo picó el escorpión del amor!"_

--Pero ustedes dos son tan calientes que de seguro derretirán los helados de fresa que están en el contenedor superior derecho...

--Un momento... ¿Cómo sabes que allí están MIS helados?--miró amenazador y Milo se estremeció por aquella mirada gélida. _"Ups"_

--Oh...jeje... ¿en serio allí están los helados? No lo sabía...--mintió Milo, rezando mentalmente para que Camus le creyera. Para fortuna del caballero de Escorpio, Camus ignoró el comentario y siguió relatando su historia. Escuchar a su amigo hablar (en especial de sexo) era más divertido que ver a Shura peleando con Afrodita porque las canciones a todo volumen de las Pussycat Dolls no le dejan practicar en paz con su Bandurria.

_"Esta historia es mucho mejor que aquel libro hindú llamado KamaSutra que Shaka tiene escondido en su baúl"_

Oh si, esta noche tenía unos dulces y húmedos sueños. No... espera, no soñaría solo, podía llamar a la chica pelirroja del club y así compartir un agradable rato... y no es que él fuese un depravado que solo pensara en Sexo...él no tenía la culpa que por alguna extraña razón, todos terminaran mencionándole el tema, tampoco tenía la culpa de ser irresistible.

Sonrió irónicamente y siguió atentamente el relato de su buen amigo Camus.

........................

Aquella noche que para Kaoru empezó como una pesadilla infernal, terminó en un próspero amanecer y un nuevo día. Los agentes detuvieron a Sahori Kido y a sus cómplices Pandora y Hades, por lavado de activos y narcotráfico. Sobrevivió a los regaños de Shaina por no haber traído de regreso las revistas Hentai. Habló por horas con Marín sobre todo lo que le había pasado, y había recibido buenos consejos, no en vano había sido por algunos días su 'Maestra Amazona'. Marín era una mujer muy sabia, y agradeció de sobremanera sus lecciones...

_1)**FlashBack**_

_--¡Debes convertirte en una fiera! ¡Tienes que dominarlo, túmbalo de espaldas y móntate con rudeza sobre él, tortúralo, dile groserías, grítale 'MARICON' y verás que él se sentirá ofendido y buscará de sobremanera darte mas placer, jálalo del cabello, muérdele la oreja, no te avergüences en gritarle lo que sientes, y notarás como se excitará y...!_

_--¿Eso es excitante?-preguntó algo escéptica la pelinegra, y Marín asintió orgullosa._

_--¡Claro que si! En la variedad está el placer, tienes que adoptar como un camaleón distintas facetas: una noche eres dócil, otra noche eres tímida, otra noche eres dominante, otra noche eres una desquiciada y así sucesivamente, eso hará que él se cuestione a cada momento cómo será tu nueva actitud, y simplemente enloquecerá por ti--Kaoru anotaba ágilmente en una pequeña libreta amarilla, y Marín tomó algo de aire para continuar --No olvides estimular su punto G, su punto 8, su punto W, su punto X, y su punto F, debes estar alerta a cada una de las reacciones de su cuerpo--_

_--'Punto G, 8, W...'--mascullaba mientras escribía_

_--¡Y no olvides ponerte los tacones! Eso hará que tus glúteos se vean mas firmes y los músculos de tu pelvis y de tus piernas se contraerán, además de ser un fetiche muy sexy, es un buen ejercicio para tus piernas y te ayudará a quemar más calorías-- caminó la mujer de cabellos de fuego, viendo los apuntes de su alumna --Con estos truquitos y los anteriores, simplemente lo harás gritar tanto que los vecinos pensarán que lo están asesinando--rió Marín, sentándose ahora frente a Kaoru, que la observaba con una expresión curiosa._

_--Con razón todas esas llamadas del Santuario a la policía y a los bomberos en los últimos meses--sonrió con complicidad la pelinegra, viendo como Marín carraspeaba y se sonrojaba un poco._

_--Bueno, es que Aioria le hace título a su representación zodiacal, porque ruge como un león--confesó --Fíjate que el otro día..._

_**Fin FlashBack**_

Espera... esas NO son las lecciones a las que Kaoru se refería...

_2)**Flash Back**_

_--¿Sabías que Shaina trabaja los fines de semana en un Club Electro?--comentó Marín, tomando de su pequeña taza de té._

_--¡Con razón! Yo sí decía por qué tanto afán por terminar los entrenamientos rápidos--indagó Kaoru, sorbiendo de su té --¿Y nadie se da cuenta de sus escapaditas?--_

_--Oh no, como nadie conoce el rostro de Shaina, simplemente se quita la máscara y se tiñe el cabello de rojo con un Shampoo Color--Marín se levantó de su asiento y Kaoru la copió, buscó entre un cajón y sacó un pequeño Reproductor de música --Al principio no quería encubrirla, pero después de escuchar las mezclas que hacía, decidí apoyarla en su pasatiempo-tomó el auricular y lo puso en su oreja, mientras le pasaba el otro a su compañera --Escucha...-- ambas mujeres se miraron con picardía y dando un salto como un resorte, no pudieron resistir las ganas de mover las caderas al ritmo de la canción mezclada, compitiendo entre ellas para ver quien se movía mejor que Shakira o que Beyonce._

_--'Womanizer woma-woma-nizer.... you're a womanizer ¡oh!... womanizer ¡oh!... You're a Womanizer, baby..._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

¡¿Pero que demonios?! Esa TAMPOCO es el Flash Back

_3)**Flash Back (Éste si es)**_

_--Kaoru, cuando se prueba del fruto del querer, cuando se aprende a sentir mas de una vez...no queda mas remedio que darle cielo y alas al amor y hacer de lo difícil (y de lo frío), lo mas bello...-- la pelinegra sonrió por el conciso y real consejo, que pudo resumir en pocas palabras lo que sentía en esos momentos._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Bien, siguiendo con su rutina de aquel nuevo día: se bañó y recogió sus pocas pertenencias, y se dirigió a su 'nueva vida', al lado de su nuevo 'maestro', en su nueva 'residencia', dispuesta a aquel _'entrenamiento' _tan personalizado e íntimo. Oh si, vería a Camus con sus fuertes y musculosos brazos apretarla con fuerza, su sonrisa lasciva y peligrosa, sus ojos que la desnudaban con la mirada, sus caricias que la hacían enloquecer, sus besos que la hacían suspirar, sus movimientos como fiera inquieta que la hacían temblar pero que la hacían sentir tan mujer. ¡Y eso que solo lo había hecho una vez con él! Una sonrisa traviesa adornó su rostro, seria un rico entrenamiento, lo intuía...

...................

--¡Abre mas las piernas!--la voz masculina resonó como eco en aquella Casa de Acuario.

--Ahhh, ¡ya no puedo mas!--gimió la pelinegra, sintiendo el sudor bajarle por todo el cuerpo, y abrió la boca en busca de aire, el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo era demasiado. Desde la mañana no había descansado ni un solo minuto. Cielos, no sabía que Camus fuera tan exigente. El caballero sonrió a medio lado... ¡Cómo le encantaba verla sufrir, de _aquella_ forma! Si, era malvado, _muy malo_.

--¡Oh vamos! Falta poco...-- Camus arrodillado tomó con fuerza las piernas de la chica, que se encontraba acostada boca arriba. Kaoru apenas abrió los ojos, sintiendo el calor cada vez mas fuerte, sus mejillas ya estaban coloreadas de un matiz rojizo, y los fuertes brazos asiéndole las piernas evitaban cualquier escapatoria.

--¡YA NO MAS, por favooor! Camus...

--Ah-ah, 'Maestro Camus'--corrigió el peliazul, levantándose del piso y mirando por encima del hombro a la mujer que yacía jadeante en el suelo --Eres una perezosa, apenas has hecho 345 abdominales-- le ofreció la mano a la muchacha para levantarla del piso, ayuda que no fue negada por Kaoru. --Ahora vas a hacer 500 sentadillas y 300 lagartijas-

Bien, ahora mismo se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse quedado en el Santuario, sometida a los crueles entrenamientos de Camus. Y si, eran pesados entrenamientos físicos, lejos de aquellos '_entrenamientos_' placenteros en los que pensó erróneamente.

_"Estúpido Camus y su voz tan estúpidamente sexy..."_ si no fuera por sus malas interpretaciones, de seguro estuviera participando en la misión Captors, para detener a los explotadores infantiles; o tal vez estaría en la misión Sailor, atrapando a Madame Moon y su enorme clan de prostitutas. Y no tendría que estar tirada como basura en el piso de Camus, sudando la gota gorda, haciendo eternos y fastidiosos abdominales y demás ejercicios, mientras que Camus solo la observaba y si abría la boca solo era para darle órdenes y recordarle lo débil que era. Ni siquiera un beso de saludo, ni una caricia, ni un arrumaco, ni nada.

_"¡Tonto Camus y su mala memoria de mierda!"_

El hombre por su parte, aparentaba estar imperturbable. Ayudaría a Kaoru a entrenar, y también aprovecharía el tiempo libre para disfrutar con ella.

_"Solamente probé una vez, y ahora quiero mas..."_

Por dentro, una gran turbación lo revoloteaba. Ver a Kaoru en el suelo, jadeando por piedad, con el rostro colorado y los labios entreabiertos, mientras su sudadera de licra se ajustaba con fiereza a sus muslos macizos, y su pequeño top deportivo le apretaba su busto, transparentado un poco por el sudor que le bañaba el cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su cintura plana y sus curvas prominentes y a la vez tan delicadas, y su cuello blanco rociado por las gotas de sudor que corrían atrevidas por su cuerpo, y por último, su cabello centelleante que brillaba aún mas, le desordenaba el pensamiento y derretía su testosterona hasta el punto de fundirla y convertirla en lava infernal hirviente que circulaba con libertad por sus venas, hasta acoplarse en cierta parte de su cuerpo que estaba reaccionando ante aquella imagen tan extrañamente erótica.

La chica se levantó del suelo y fue conducida por Camus que la llevaba aún agarrada de la mano hasta su cocina. Kaoru no pronunció palabras en el camino, estaba bastante nerviosa y agradeció que estaba sonrojada por el esfuerzo físico y que no tendría que disimular su rubor al sentir a Camus tomarla de aquella forma... tan tierna. Y también agradeció que estaba sudada y que la aparecida sudoración en sus manos no llamarían la atención del caballero. Todo estaba a su favor para hacerla parecer fuerte e igual de imperturbable que Camus... o bueno, lo aparentaba bastante bien. Camus se separó, cortando el contacto de sus manos, mientras se acercaba a una enorme bodega y buscaba algo entre ellas. Sacó entonces una botella fina y sirvió el contenido de ésta en dos finas copas, con cuidado y solemnidad. Kaoru por su parte, seguía todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Camus. Lo vio acercar una copa a su nariz y cerrando los ojos, aspiró con dedicación la fragancia que emanaba el líquido escarlata...

Y tuvo unas inmensas ganas de arrebatarle esa copa y besarlo y...

--Toma-- la chica parpadeó atontada, al escuchar a Camus y ver cómo le acercaba la otra copa. La tomó entre sus manos y el olor fuerte se coló por sus fosas nasales. Lo probó y sintió el sabor agrio del vino añejo pasarle por su garganta y convertirse en un dulce regocijo en su interior. Camus le acercó una toalla y Kaoru sintió la gruesa pero suave tela secarle el rostro y refrescarla un poco. Sonrió en agradecimiento y Camus la observó con aquella mirada penetrante que tanto la intimidaba y la ponían tan nerviosa. La chica tomó torpemente la copa en sus manos y al momento de probar la bebida, se derramó algo de vino en la comisura de su boca.

_"Demonios, ¿tengo que ser tan evidente? La próxima vez me pondré un letrero que diga: '¡Camus, tu me pones nerviosa!' "_

Alzó sus dedos para limpiarse, pero una mano grande bastante conocida por ella le apartó los dedos y los reemplazó con una lengua húmeda y cálida. El peliazul lamió las gotas de vino que caían hacia su mentón, y presionó sus labios en la comisura de la boca de la chica, para alejarse después. Ni más ni menos, solo un beso 'inocente' en la esquina de su boca. Lo suficiente para dejarla ansiosa y mendigando por más... y eso era tan agradable... sentirse rogado...

El vino era exquisito y probado directamente sobre aquella piel, era mucho mas grato a su fino paladar. Quería probar _entero_ el cuerpo de Kaoru con su delicioso y tentativo sabor, adicionalmente bañado en vino. Que afrodisíaco tan peculiar.

_"Se me acaba de ocurrir algo tan interesante..."_

--Camus...-- la voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos lujuriosos. La chica aún estaba sonrojada, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba aún más fresco y descansado del entrenamiento. --Ahora si... ¿ahora si me preguntarás?-- Camus alzó las cejas confundido.

--¿Preguntarte que?-

_"¡Pregúntame si quiero ser tu novia, tarado!"_ Kaoru sabía que sus pensamientos estaban bastante lejos de la realidad. ¡Que triste y frustrante era todo esto! Definitivamente estaba arrepentida, ella no quería seguir jugando a los besos robados, o a la inestabilidad emotiva de Camus, o ha estar todo el tiempo en aquella cuerda floja. ¡Maldita sea! Ella quería una respuesta sólida, un _'si quiero'_ o un '_lárgate'_, para no seguir ilusionada y saber con exactitud qué era lo que esperaba Camus de ella.

--Cuando salimos de la Mansión Kido, después... después de besarnos-- habló forzosamente, mirando al piso buscando seguridad y confianza --Ibas a preguntarme algo, pero por alguna razón no lo hiciste...-- alzó la vista y se perdió en los azules y agudos ojos masculinos --¿Qué era?-el caballero volteó hasta su copa y probó todo el contenido de un solo trago, para después seguir sosteniéndole la mirada a Kaoru, que se encontraba (raramente) paciente y serena.

--Olvídalo, no tiene importancia ahora-- enseguida notó cómo la chica cambiaba su expresión serena a una totalmente molesta... mejor dicho, iracunda.

_"Oh no, no estará pensando en pedirme otra vez explicaciones..."_ aquella pose le recordó tanto el berrinche que hizo en casa de Sahori, así que decidió ignorarla para seguir conservando el silencio tranquilizante de su casa y...

--Uiiiich, ¡detesto cuando dicen eso!... 'Olvídalo'-imitó con tono sonso la palabra dicha por el caballero, frunciendo el ceño aún mas-- Detesto cuando logran atrapar mi atención para después dejarme con la intriga...-- la chica era como uno de esos muñecos parlanchines y al parecer le habían jalado toda la cuerda, y había insulto para laaaaargo rato. _"Nooo...mi precioso silencio"_ --¿Quién te has creído? ¿El rey del suspenso? Si lo que quieres es...

--¿Si te digo te callas de una maldita vez?-interrumpió el peliazul, con su congelante mirada. La chica bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

--¿Tienes que ser tan odioso?--- se tenía que quejar, ese Camus era un amargado de lo peor... _"Uichh, es un abuelo amargado"_

--Detesto que me contesten con respuestas-- en realidad ya lo había notado, solo que no podía evitar hacer enojar a Camus... se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina.

--Bueno, por ahí dicen 'Ojo por ojo, diente por diente' -- sonrió con sarcasmo, notando la monótona mirada del caballero. Rayos, si él se lo propone puede transformar esos lindos ojos azules en unos ojos mucho mas cálidos. El caballero se apoyó en el mesón de la cocina, y Kaoru suspiró, resignada a que aquel hombre no hablaría.

--Te quería preguntar si sabías el significado de las máscaras de metal que utilizan las Amazonas--la confesión tomó por sorpresa a la chica. _"Vaya, ¿Conque tu también has estado pensando en eso?"_. Kaoru se dirigió hacia él y asintió seriamente.

--Cuando una mujer decide ser caballero, renuncia a su género femenino y se hace 'igual a los hombres', por lo que tiene que ocultar su rostro tras la máscara-el hombre esperó a que la chica prosiguiera con la parte que exactamente quería escuchar --Aparte de eso hay una extraña política...-- 'Bingo'--Si un hombre te ve al rostro sin tu máscara, tienes dos opciones: o matarlo (si es que él no te mata primero), o enamorarte perdidamente de él.--

--Y... ¿Desde hace cuanto tienes conocimiento de esa norma?-- aquí viene la pregunta que deseaba hacer desde el primer día en que la conoció. La chica lo miró y sonrió levemente.

--Desde esta mañana-- rió divertida y Camus alzó una ceja sorprendido --Cuando fui a buscar mis pertenencias, Marín me regaló una fotocopia del Manual de las Amazonas...y pues estaba echándole un vistazo y leí esa parte-- 'que conveniente' --Hasta ahora entendí él por qué era tan importante ocultar mi rostro. Fiuuu ¡menos mal que eso no aplica conmigo! Ese código es algo extremista-- rió nuevamente.

_"Si sigue con esa tonta risita, tendré que encerrarla en el congelador..."_

_'Buena idea, se encerrarán juntos otra vez y podrás...'_

_"¿TU otra vez?"_

--Bastante, pero creo que así es mejor--comentó Camus para alejar las ideas de su conciencia --Solo así se podría mantener el orden y las distancias con los demás caballeros-- cerró sus ojos, en una expresión reflexiva. Kaoru se recostó también en el mesón, al lado de él, y después de mirar por unos segundos a la nada, volteó el rostro hacia Camus.

--¿Solamente querías preguntarme eso?-- el hombre asintió --¿Y por qué?-- el peliazul abrió los ojos y miró fijo al frente.

--Simple curiosidad--fue la corta respuesta que recibió por su parte. Kaoru fijo ahora la mirada al punto que Camus estaba mirando.

--Aunque tengo que admitir, que si en verdad hubiera sido una verdadera Amazona, de seguro tendría que escoger entre ambas opciones-- reflexionó en voz alta, sonriendo nuevamente. _"Que buena indirecta, Kaoru"_

--¿A si?--Camus bajó la mirada con curiosidad --¿Y cual medida tomarías?--preguntó sin parecer interesado. La pelinegra torció la boca y elevó sus ojos, pensando en silencio por unos segundos.

--Mmmm... creo que un poco de ambas. Aunque podríamos considerar que el estar enamorada de un hombre que no te corresponde, es lo mismo que una muerte segura, solo que mas lento, no tendría muchas opciones al final-- la repentina reflexión brotó como agua manantial de sus labios, desconcertando a Camus

--Por primera vez tengo que admitir que comparto tu filosofía-- reconoció el peliazul, intentando ocultar su risa tras una mal disimulada molestia, que fue notada muy bien por Kaoru

--Ok, tomaré eso como un cumplido-- dijo en medio de su formada sonrisa.

--Y aun recuerdas, en medio de tu tonta mente, ¿Cuál fue el primer hombre que te vio sin tu mascara?-- Kaoru sonrió aún mas y se llenó el pecho de aire para hablar con orgullo.

_"Camus, evidencias una curiosidad demasiado sospechosa"_

--El primero y el único-- rectificó --Un abusivo, antipático y frío congelador dorado de cabellos azules-- bueno, en realidad Mu y Shion la vieron sin su máscara, pero ella estaba como agente, en cambio Camus la vio en todo su papel fingido de Amazona. El caballero se levantó y la tomó de la mano, para levantarla también.

--No digas tonterías y vamos a bañarnos--dispuso el hombre peliazul, llevando consigo a la chica que caminaba sin resistencia.

--¿Bañarnos?-- ¿Por qué será que aquella palabra en plural sonaba tan... comprometedora?

--No pensarás quedarte sucia después de hacer ejercicio-- respondió pareciendo lo mas obvio posible, sosteniendo su mano con firmeza y guiándola hasta llegar a un enorme baño de paredes de mármol y decorado de forma sobria y elegante. Cerró la puerta tras de si y el ruido hizo que Kaoru reaccionara...

Camus había dicho _'Bañarnos'_ y ahora estaban los dos, solos, encerrados nuevamente.

_"¡OH POR DIOS, BUDA, KAMI, ZEUS, ALÁ, AMON RA Y JESUCRISTO!"_

--Espera... ¿hablas de...bañarnos...juntos...los dos...tu y yo...en la misma tina...al mismo tiempo?--preguntó sorprendida, viendo como Camus parecía no asombrarse.

--Claro, ¿Por qué no?--respondió el hombre, al tiempo que se quitaba el suéter y lo arrojaba al frío piso, dejando al descubierto sus pectorales y sus bien tallados abdominales.

Y esa imagen de Camus no la ayudaba a pensar claramente...

--Digo, es que...-- Kaoru volteó el rostro avergonzada

--Tonta, si vamos a ser amantes se supone que es normal que...

--¡¿A SER QUEE?!-- el grito de la chica resonó en todo el baño

--Pareja, novios, prometidos, mozos, consortes...--dijo tranquilamente, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la tina para retirar sus botas. Camus no podía estar hablando en serio...

-- D-deja de bromear Camus--tartamudeó la pelinegra, sintiendo su cara hervir y un nudo le sostenía la mandíbula. Camus quedó descalzo y se levantó para quitarse los pantalones. Los desabotonó con naturalidad y los bajó hasta retirarlos completamente. Quedó entonces portando un ajustado bóxer negro.

_"¡OMFG!, si me caigo ya se de donde agarrarme"_

--No estoy bromeando--su gélida voz se había transformado en aquel sexy ronroneo felino que lo caracterizaba, y se acercó lentamente hasta Kaoru. Con cada paso que daba, solo lograba hacer flaquear las piernas de la chica y acelerar su corazón, que bombeaba sangre hasta colorearle las mejillas.

--E-ees solo que...bueno...-- Kaoru buscó fuerzas de quien-sabe-donde para poder pronunciar al menos algunas palabras. No debería ser tan ilusa, conociendo a Camus a lo mejor se trataba de una broma. Aunque pensándolo bien, no conocía del todo a Camus y no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer -- No creo que te gustaría tener como tu novia a una tonta y fea como yo-- bajó la mirada, necesitaba fuerzas nuevamente, para salir corriendo de allí.

Pero no huiría, porque realmente eso era lo que ella quería...

Estar con Camus.

El peliazul arrugó el rostro al parecer ofendido y estando cerca de ella, la tomó del mentón, obligándola a mirarlo fijamente a sus lagunas azuladas.

--De verdad que eres tonta...-- regañó molesto, observando con detenimiento sus fijos ojos verdes --Eres muy tonta al considerarte fea-- Oh, esto era una novedad, ¡Camus al parecer la estaba halagando!

--Pero si tu me dijiste hace poco que no era atractiva, y nunca me llamas por mi nombre, siempre me dices 'Tonta esto', 'Tonta aquello', 'Tonta lo otro' y...

--Eres hermosa, ¿convencida?--Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró profundamente a Camus... sus ojos no eran fríos, y su mirada no era helada ni burlona ni sarcástica. Era una mirada...sincera. Abrió la boca para pronunciar algo, pero el peliazul aprovechó el momento para plantarle un profundo beso. La chica ahogó un gemido y Camus sonrió entre sus labios, probando su boca con calma, sintiendo aún el sabor a vino, batalló con su lengua viperina que tanto odiaba por ser tan habladora, pero que tanto adoraba probar; tomó su cabeza con suavidad entre sus manos, para moverla a su gusto y sintió sus cabellos enrollarse en sus dedos, tanteó sus labios con tranquilidad, para después morderlos con delicadeza. Luego dejó que Kaoru controlara el beso y degustara a merced sus labios y su boca, recibiendo sin oposición aquella deliciosa caricia y aquellas manos tibias que se posaban sobre su torso. Aquella vez en el armario fue impaciente y no pudo invertirle tiempo y admiración a aquel roce magnífico y celestial, así que ahora se dedicó pacientemente a sentir y contemplar, todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

El beso fue consumido y Camus tomó a Kaoru para sentarla en el borde de la tina. Se agachó y empezó a desamarrar las agujetas de sus zapatos, para retirarlos del blando pie de la chica.

Oh si, esa imagen de Camus arrodillado como si de un discípulo se tratara, quitándole los zapatos, en esa actitud tan sumisa, fue suficiente para hacerla sonreír tontamente. Camus la tomó de los brazos y la levantó con delicadeza.

_"Si se lo propone, Camus puede ser realmente lindo"_

--¿Y lo tonta?--preguntó la chica, viendo a Camus alterar las llaves de la regadera para balancear la temperatura del agua, mientras la enorme tina (que mas bien parecía un jacuzzi) se llenaba lentamente.

--Eso no te lo quita nadie-- respondió el caballero, y sonrió al ver a Kaoru frunciendo el ceño y hacer pucheros --Aunque no eres cualquier tonta, eres _mi _tonta--dijo, saliendo de la tina.

--Wow, que honor--rió sarcásticamente, y Camus se preguntó si tal vez Milo le había enseñado a reir de aquella forma.

--Lo es...-- afirmó cerca de su oído, haciendo que su aliento tibio le erizara hasta la última hebra de sus cabellos --Y ya no preguntes más tonterías--

--Como tú...-- Camus frunció el ceño y Kaoru habló primero--...Como tú lo has dicho--

--Bien, no perdamos mas el tiempo, que tengo asuntos que aclarar _contigo encima_ del comedor-- dispuso el caballero, tomando a la chica por las caderas y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa cómplice. Kaoru lo observaba con un indiscutible brillo en sus ojos, no sabía si eran alucinaciones o que, solo sabía que el verlo con esa cara seria contrastada con esa sonrisa victoriosa y su típica pose de estratega, lo hacían ver tan seductor. Aunque a decir verdad, cualquier faceta o actitud de él podía fácilmente atontarla.

_"¿Es mi imaginación o hay un obvio doble sentido sexual en lo que Camus dijo?"_

_"No, no debo ilusionarme, porque si es lo mismo que el doble sentido al referirse al 'entrenamiento' realmente me enojaré..."_

--No pretenderás que cocine para ti--advirtió Kaoru. _"La advertencia ofende"_

--No, ya la presa está lista-- Camus bajó con suavidad la sudadera de la chica, rozando con sus dedos la piel de sus piernas que se erizó al mínimo contacto. Lanzó la sudadera lejos, para que no estorbara, y posó sus manos en las curvas de la chica, para subirlas lentamente hasta quedar debajo de sus pechos -- Solo hay que _desplumarla_...-- tomó sus brazos y los alzó, para retirarle el pequeño Top Deportivo. Kaoru permaneció dócil ante aquellas manos que ahora la dejaban tal y como vino al mundo, al sentir la última pieza de tela que tapaba su intimidad, arrojada a un rincón lejos de su alcance. Parecía abstraída y sumisa en un oasis de fantasía, y volviendo en sí, se dio cuenta que Camus estaba igual de desnudo y que la conducía con cuidado dentro de la tina --..._Lavarla_...-- dijo, abriendo nuevamente la llave del agua y rociando la tersa piel de la chica con el cálido contacto del líquido chocando en su cabeza y corriendo libremente por su cuerpo, mientras el contacto del hombre se hacía mas intenso--...Y después _calentarla_...-- la acercó con rudeza hacia su cuerpo y Kaoru soltó un gritillo asustada. Oh cielos, estaba tan cerca que podía sentirlo todo...TODO --...Para _comérmela_...-- finalizó el Caballero, sonriendo con placer y posando sus labios en el blando cuello que aún conservaba las marcas de su anterior faena.

_"Dios, ¿tiene que usar ese sexy y ronco tono de voz?" _De seguro Dios debe estar estornudando en su trono, de tantas veces que ha sido invocado.

Los brazos de Camus la sostenían por la espalda y si no fuera por el agua que le mojaba el rostro y la mantenía despierta, de seguro pensaría que se trataba de un sueño. La lengua de Camus obró nuevamente en su cuello, bajando junto con las gotas de agua por el torso de Kaoru, llegando hasta uno de sus pechos y empezar a lamerlo con insistencia y gusto.

_"Pellízquenme porque creo que estoy soñando"_

--C-ca...muss...-- su nombre enredado en un gemido se le escapó de sus labios y la obligó a morderse los labios, cerrar los ojos, y echar su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras una presión inundaba su pecho nuevamente, al igual que un leve cosquilleo entre sus piernas. Beso, lamió, chupó y mordió a su libertad los pezones rosados y ahora erectos de la chica, sintiéndolos deliciosos y desordenando sus pensamientos. De repente se detuvo y alzó la mirada para estar al mismo contacto visual de la chica, que lo miraba intrigada.

--Ahh por cierto...-- comentó una vez observando a Kaoru -Si vas a vivir conmigo, quiero que dejes de acomplejarte por tu cuerpo-la pelinegra arqueó los ojos sorprendida. _"Camus me conoce mucho mas de lo que pensé"_

--Como sabes que...

--Te vi en la habitación de Sahori--respondió Camus, y sonrió al ver a la muchacha ruborizarse.

_"¿Cuántas veces he visto sonreír a Camus hoy?"_

--¡Que vergüenza!--dijo, tapando su rostro entre sus manos, pero Camus las retiró inmediatamente.

--No la sientas, o al menos no conmigo...--le dijo dándole un fuerte apretón a uno de sus pechos y succionando su labio inferior --Porque a mí si me _gustan_...-- susurró ronco entre sus labios. Oh si, que bien se sentía que un hombre admirara tu cuerpo, a pesar de que hay muchos mejores...

El agua intentaba aplacar en vano el fuego que crecía considerablemente entre ambos, en aquel beso comprometedor y ardiente. Kaoru se separó rápidamente y lo miró inquisidoramente.

--¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste espiándome?--comentó medio molesta y medio curiosa.

--Lo suficiente para verte hacer el ridículo--_"Camus no cambia, tiene que ser tan antipático..."_

--Tonto -- hizo un puchero molesto y Camus rió burlonamente.

--Espero que bailes así para mí esta noche-- propuso, dándole un agarrón a sus redondos glúteos, para apaciguar el enojo de la chica.

--Deja de burlarte-- intentó sonar molesta, pero no pudo, aquellas manos atrevidas solo le sacaban millones de risitas nerviosas.

--No es una burla, es una orden-- comentó ahora serio, sonando tan autoritario y frío como antes. Sea como sea, de cualquier modo que se lo dijera no dejaba de escucharse tan sensual. 'Orden-sexo-Maestro-sexo-Alumna', ese juego de palabras se escuchaba tan tentativo, y al parecer a Camus le animaba la idea.

--Bueno, entonces...sus deseos son órdenes, '_maestro_'-- respondió divertida, haciendo énfasis en esta última palabra, acercándose con sutileza hasta sus labios y plantándole un delicado beso, para después agarrar aquella zona abultada de entre sus piernas y separarse rápidamente de él, dándole la espalda para que el caballero no notara su risa pícara. Dios, al paso al que iba de seguro terminaría convirtiéndose en toda una ninfómana... aunque eso de seguro que no le molestaría a Camus en lo mas mínimo, y a ella tampoco.

--Tal como me gusta, _Kaoru_...-- la chica mordió sus labios al escuchar su nombre que sonaba tan sexy, pronunciado por Camus. El hombre se acercó por detrás del cuerpo de la chica, pasando un brazo por su hombro y otro por su cintura, atrayéndola posesivamente hasta su cuerpo, haciéndole notar su virilidad despierta, nuevamente chocando contra sus glúteos, como aquella vez. Bien, tal vez dejaría el asunto del comedor para mas tarde, si es que le quedaban energías de sobra para cumplir con sus otras fantasías. Volteó a la chica y cargándola, logró acostarla en la tina y posicionarse encima de ella, acomodándose entre sus piernas --...Que seas una _alumna_ obediente-- la chica sonrió y no tuvo que dudar de lo que harían ahora y por el resto del día... y de sus vidas...

_"Oh Dios, Mañana empezaré a escribir mi libro" _

_.............._

_......._

_..._

**POR FIN**

**Digo................FIN...........**

* * *

**(Notas Finales):**

¡Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado! Mi paciencia es muy poca como para esperar a que Kaoru se vuelva vieja para escribir su biografía, así que decidí que mejor empezara a probar en , ¿no lo creen?

Noooo el final **T^T** ...Dios, como odio los finales, me dan cierta nostalgia, así como mi promoción del colegio... (¡¡NOO MAMA!! NO QUIERO IR A LA UNIVERSIDAAAD) Pero bueno, para no sentirme mal leeré la historia varias veces jaja

¡Les mando un besote enorme a tods por comentar! Mil gracias por seguirme los pasos... digo, en cuanto a leer mis fics, claro jeje.

Salu2 y Bsos!

_Firma: La Gran Hana..._ (obvio, ¿Quién mas? ¿El profesor Jirafales?)

**Pd:** Ahhh por cierto, al mencionar las super enseñanzas de Marín (¡Pero que consejitos tan peculiares!) mencioné el punto G, F, 8 y W y quiero decirles que eso si existe... si no me creen búsquenlos en Internet o yo les paso el link mas tarde. (El hombre es un abecedario, ya me di cuenta de eso)

Y otra cosa, la canción que bailan Kaoru y Marín se llama _'Womanizer' (Britney Spears... bueno si, me gustan las canciones de ellas, me dan ganas como de hacer Strip-Tease jaja ahh y la letra de la canción le queda como anillo al dedo a Milo XD, búsquenla nada más)_ Éstas dos si que no se aguantan un espejo y una canción para sus bailecitos jeje... aunque yo no me quedo atrás, esa es mi mayor debilidad (y Sesshoumaru). Lo admito, soy bastante ridícula ¿Y QUE? Jaja ¡los amo a todos! Volveré a escribir algún día...

Algún día...


End file.
